


Through the Screen #2: Iron Man

by Jsounds



Series: Through the Screen [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Heroes, Iron Man - Freeform, James “Rhodey” Rhodes - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Prisoners, Robert Downey Jr - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Spoilers, Sugar Daddy, Superheroes, Supervillains, Terrorists, Threesome, Torture, Villains, daddy - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: When Ryan finds himself trapped in a cave with none other than Tony Stark, they create an unbreakable bond.





	1. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ryan finds himself back in another movie, he’s horrified to find himself imprisoned in a cave by terrorists! Thankfully, Tony Stark is there to keep him feeling safe.

It had been about 2 weeks since I had come back from the Captain America movie. I was convinced it wasn't a dream or a hallucination or anything as for a couple of days my asshole still ached from the super-soldier. Speaking of, I was missing Steve so much. I had become so close with him and now he was gone forever. I couldn't go back. I really, really wanted to, but I couldn't. Although if I did, I'd be 30ft under ice or something. It was also weird adjusting to modern-day technology again, which isn't great as someone who works in IT. However, in my free time, I had been taking karate lessons so that I'd be even more prepared in... I guess the 'real' world? Today I was in the office building with my co-workers. I got an email asking me if I could 'fix' this person's computer. I sighed and got up and headed to the lift to get on the right floor. I leaned back against the elevator wall and waited as it slowly went up. Suddenly, the lights in the elevator went out and I was plunged into darkness...

"Fuck..." I muttered, freaking out a bit. I went to feel around for the buttons but when I placed my hand on the wall, it felt like... Rock? I panicked and turned around and suddenly realised I was in some kind of CAVE! It was dimly lit and there was boxes and crap all over. At the other end was a steel door. I spotted a man sat down on a chair, looking over at me. "W-Where am I?" I questioned, panicking.  
"Afghanistan." He said. He was a balding man in a waistcoat, shirt and tie with a pair of glasses. "They've captured you to use you as blackmail for Mr Stark." He explained before gesturing to the man laying down, unconscious, on this table, with a tube going up his nose. Shit... Mr Stark? Afghanistan? I'm in the first fucking Iron Man movie!  
"Shit... Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." I blurted out, panicking. I didn't have anything on me. No phone, no wallet, no keys, nothing. Thats when I realised I was no longer in my clothes. I was wearing a dirty black jacket over a grey tank top and a pair of brown pants instead of the shirt and tie I had on before. This was bad. This was really, really bad. Dammit, where's the sledgehammer grapple hook when I need it?  
"You were unconscious when they brought you in. You've only just woken up." The man continued. Now that I knew where I was, I recorgnised the man but couldn't quite remember his name.  
"Who are you?" I questioned.  
"You can call me Yinsen." He answered, going over to a boiling pot and stirring it. Then, suddenly, Tony effing Stark awoke from the table. He stared at the bulky chest piece protruding from his chest, where the famous tesseract will be.  
"What have you done to me?" He asked, sounding horrified.  
"What did I do? I removed the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left headed for your atrial septum." Yinsen answered. "Do you want a souvenir?" He showed Tony a small jar of shrapnel. "I've seen many wounds like this in my village. The walking dead we called them, because it took a week for the barbs to reach vital organs."  
"What is this?" Tony asked him, referring to the thing in his chest.  
"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery. It's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart. Hm?" Yinsen explained as Tony sat up and looked at the jar.  
"Who are you? You're just a kid." Tony asked. If I wasn't so freaked out I'd be fanboying.  
"I'm Ryan... I-I don't know how I got here." I admitted. "Here." I said, handing him my jacket.  
"Thanks." Tony then noticed something as he zipped it up. I followed his eyes to see there was a surveillance camera.  
"That's right, smile." Yinsen said, with a dark smile. "We met once - at a technical conference in Bern." He told Tony.  
"I don't remember." Tony said.  
"You wouldn't. If I'd been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a talk on integrated circuits." Yinsen pointed out.  
"Where are we-?" Suddenly, the door slay flew open and a pair of dark eyes stared into the room. Yinsen dropped his spoon and put his hands on his head.  
"Stand up! Do as I do! Now!" Yinsen instructed us. So I stood beside him and put my hands on my head, along with Tony who struggled a bit. "Listen to me, whatever they ask you, refuse. You understand? You must refuse." He told us, mostly to Tony. The door opened and a large, bearded, scary man came storming in, followed by two armed henchmen. The main man started speaking in Arabic, a language I didn't know at all.  
"He says welcome Tony Stark, the greatest mass murderer in the history of America. He is very honoured." Yinsen said. Then, the man continued talking some more, looking at Tony as if he was his new toy. Then he held up a photo that was clearly a surveillance image of a missile launcher.  
"You will build for him the Jericho missile you were demonstrating." Yinsen continued.  
"I refuse." Tony answered.

Suddenly, I was grabbed and taken away. They put me in this dark room and then began shoving my head into this barrel of water, drowning me enough to not kill me. They did it again and again, no matter how much I begged them to stop. When they were done with me, they put a good over my face and began dragging me away, with my hands tied. I heard the main guy say something before the hood was removed and I was blinded by a bright light. I was outside and my eyes had to adjust to the sunlight.  
"Ryan?" Tony muttered. He was stood next to me. "What did they do to you?" He asked, holding the car battery, seeing my worn, soaking face. We were pushed forwards though, into the campsite. There was stolen Stark weaponry all around us. Yinsen was there too, next to the big man, ready to translate for us.  
"He wants to know what you think?" Yinsen said.  
"I think you got a lot of my weapons." Tony answered.  
"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately. When you're done, he will set you both free." Yinsen revealed. Tony shook his hand.  
"No he won't." He muttered.  
"No he won't." Yinsen confirmed. 

Thankfully, because I had watched this movie, I knew exactly what Tony was planning - to betray our new enemy. Currently, though, we were sat back in the cave. I was sat in this wheelbarrow by the furnace, feeling chilly. Tony came over and wrapped an army blanket around my shoulders.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me.  
"I don't know." I admitted.  
"I'm sorry this has happened to you. But I'll get us out of here." He whispered to me.  
"I know you will." I said, leaning into him. Yinsen looked over at us.  
"Do you have a family?" Tony asked me. I thought about it and if it's anything like when I met Captain America, I shouldn't have any family here, either.  
"No... I'm an orphan." I answered. "Nobody's looking for me." I sighed.  
"I'm sorry, kid." He said, apologetic.  
"I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark, but they will never find you here." He told him. "That car battery is running out... and they won't turn on the generator till you start to work." Yinsen continued. "You don't like what you saw out there, did you? I didn't like it either when those weapons destroyed my village." There was a moment of silence. "What you just saw, that's your legacy - your life's work in the hands of these murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to try to do something about it?"  
"Why should I do anything? They're either going to kill me or I'm going to die in a week." Tony said, sounding defeated.  
"Then this is a very important week for you." Yinsen said.

Tony and I had to share this narrow uncomfortable bed, as there were only 2 in the cave. We both laid there in silence for a few moments.  
"I'm sorry, kid. You shouldn't have been dragged into this." Tony said.  
"It's not your fault." I told him. "You'll get us out of here. I know you will."  
"Why?"  
"Because I believe in you. You're one of, if not the smartest man on the planet." I reminded him.  
"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I can perform miracles." Tony sighed.  
"I completely disagree. If they're gonna be giving you free materials, why don't you use that to your advantage. Starting with this bastard." I said before pointing at his chest device.  
"You really have that much faith in me?" Tony asked, sounding kinda touched. We looked at each other in the eyes.  
"I do." I whispered. Then, suddenly, Tony pulled me in for a kiss. It was hungry, heated and passionate. 

Soon, I found myself rolling on top of Tony as his hands were running up and down my body. I couldn't believe this was happening! I was MAKING OUT with IRON MAN! He gripped my shirt and pulled it up over my head before we resumed our intense kiss. Then suddenly, we heard movement. We looked over to be reminded that Yinsen was still here, and sat up in his bed, looking at us.  
"Shit, sorry... We'll stop." Tony muttered.  
"No, that's okay. Keep going. I just hope you don't mind if I watch." Yinsen said.  
"Is that okay with you?" Tony asked me.  
"Yeah, why not?" I shrugged before crashing my lips into his again. I went to lift his shirt up, but he stopped me, gripping my wrists.  
"It's not pretty under there." He said, referring to the wires leading to the centre of his chest.  
"Fine. Lemme get to the stuff that really matters." I smirked before unbuttoning his dark grey pants. He watched as I pulled them down, revealing that they hadn't given him underwear either, letting his 8 ½ inch dick free.  
"Wow..." I muttered. I couldn't believe I was looking at Iron Man's dick.  
"You sure you wanna do this?" Tony asked, concerned.  
"Fuck yes." I said before opening my lips and letting the cock fill my mouth.  
"Oh Godddd..." Tony groaned, rolling his head back. "Thaaats itttt..." I felt a hand grip my hair as I began bobbing my head up and down his shaft. I noticed Yinsen had actually begun stroking his own cock as he watched me deepthroat the playboy billionaire philanthropist. I listened to Tony's quiet noises in the quiet cave as I did my best to pleasure him. I slurped the tip of his cock as it began leaking precum and swirled my tongue around head. "Fuck, you're good at that..." Tony breathed. The cave practically echoed with the sounds of me sucking on Tony, as I felt it throb against my jaw. Yinsen was still jerking off, hard and fast, staring at us. It was kinda hot to have an audience. "Enjoying the show?" Tony asked him.  
"Very much." Yinsen said with a smirk.  
"Good, 'cause I'm getting close..." Tony admitted, which only encouraged me to suck harder and faster.  
"Argh shit... Shit..." Tony gasped before suddenly, my mouth was flooded with cum. I did my best to swallow it all up, gulping it all down. Then Yinsen blurted something out in another language before starting to shoot his own cum onto the cave floor and his hand. When I finished swallowing all of Tony's cum, I came off his cock.  
"Shit... You taste good..." I half laughed before coming up to give him a cuddle.  
"Wh-What about you?" Tony asked.  
"You can make it up to me tomorrow." I chuckled.  
"I... I don't want a relationship with you, Ryan." Tony told me.  
"That's okay. But we're men and we need to get off. So it makes sense, right?" I pointed out.  
"Yeah. It really does." Yinsen agreed.  
"You're a freaky little dude." Tony half laughed. "I like it."


	2. Building the Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a start on the very first Iron Man suit, whilst also having some sexy breaks with Yinsen and Ryan...

Feeling inspired, Tony hatched a plan. We were going to get out of here. But if we were, we'd need to be very careful and stealthy. Tony was barking orders at our enemy (Abu)'s men, asking for materials, while Yinsen translated.  
"Okay, here's what I need... S-Category missiles. Lot 7043. The S-30 explosive tritonal. And a dozen S-76. Mortars: M-Category #1, 4, 8, 20 and 60. M-229's, I need eleven of these. Mines: the pre-90s AP 5s and AP 16s." Tony was listing. "... This area free of clutter, with good light. I want it at 12 o'clock to the door to avoid logjams. I need welding gear - acetylene or propane, helmets, a soldering set up with goggles and smelting cups. Two full sets of precision tools." Abu looked exasperated by the never ending list. "Finally, I want: three pairs of tube socks, white, a toothbrush, protein powder, spices, sugar, five pounds of tea, cards... And a washing machine. Top load." Tony said with a cheeky smirk, looking over at me.

The next morning, I woke up to the feeling of my pants being pulled down. I opened my eyes to see Tony was the one undressing me, soon exposing my soft cock.  
"H-Hey." I half laughed.  
"Hey, kid. Thought it's about time I made it up to you." Tony whispered before taking my soft cock into his mouth.  
"Mmmmmmm..." I smiled, feeling myself harden in his warm, wet mouth. I looked over to see Yinsen was already stroking his meat, watching. I ran my hand through Tony's hair and watched as his head bobbed up and down. "Fuck, Tony... That's nice..." I purred. I rolled my head back and focused on his warm, wet mouth sucking me off. He kept looking up at me with his dark brown eyes. "You're so sexy..." I muttered, watching him deepthroat me.  
"You like it?" Tony smirked around my cock.  
"Fuck yes." I moaned. I couldn't believe Tony fucking Stark was sucking MY dick! "You've sucked dick before, then?"  
"You think your my only fuck buddy?" Tony winked for a brief moment off my cock, before going down on my again. I wondered who the other friend with benefits could be but I was quickly distracted when I found my climax building.  
"Shit, Tony, I'm gonna cum..." I whimpered.  
"Do it..." Yinsen told me, clearly close as well. Within 30 seconds, I gripped Tony's hair tighter and felt the tip of my cock unload into the superhero-to-be's mouth. Yinsen blurted something out again and soon began shooting rounds of cum onto the cave floor again, creating a small puddle. 

Later on that morning, when we all managed to catch our breaths, Tony got to work. I felt kinda useless as someone who wasn't an engineer or whatever. I worked in IT and had a brief stint with Captain America as a soldier. Tony pulled open a missile housing and removed this glass ring from the inner workings of it's guts. Then, he lead Yinsen and I to a large missile crate. I helped him remove the chip-rack cylinder from a larger warhead.  
"You do know they've removed all the explosives before they brought this to us?" Yinsen asked.  
"I know, they're crazy not stupid." Tony said. Then, he walked the heavy chip-rack to the workbench and removed a tiny strip.  
"What is that?" I asked.  
"Palladium. This is what we're looking for. I need 11 of these." Tony informed us.  
"11?" I repeated, surprised. So, Yinsen and I were removing chip-rack cylinders and bringing them to Tony, for him to extract the palladium.  
"Kid, I need you to heat the palladium to 1825 Kelvin." Tony instructed me.  
"How will I know when it reaches 1825 Kevin?" I asked.  
"Kelvin. The palladium will melt." 

I did my best to do as Tony said without fucking things up. I watched him do these incredibly genius and complex things like wrapping copper coils around this glass ring, dropping sculpting a sand-mould for the palladium ring. Now, Yinsen was bringing the crucible of melted palladium to Tony.  
"Careful, careful..." Stark muttered.  
"Relax. I always have steady hands. It's why you're still alive." Yinsen said.  
"Oh yeah, thanks. By the way, it's nice to meet you." Tony half smiled.  
"Nice to meet you, too." Soon, Tony lifted the new palladium ring out of the mould with a tweezer.  
"What are you building?" I asked, trying to remember what this was going towards.  
"A better mousetrap." Tony answered. 

It was hard to tell but I think a day or two passed. I was growing more and more tired everyday, yet more and more hopeful. Eating nothing but the bare minimal and sharing a tiny, lumpy bed with Tony wasn't ideal. Yinsen was shaving while Tony plugged a cable into the generator.  
"Why are you shaving? We're almost done." I frowned.  
"Look like an animal and soon you'll start behaving like one." Yinsen simply said.  
"Throw the switch." Tony told me. I did as he asked and soon the lights on it began going up and down. Whatever the device was, was finished and wired to the generator cable and began to glow on the workbench.  
"That doesn't look like a Jericho missile." Yinsen stated the obvious.  
"That's because it's a miniature ARK reactor. It should suspend the shrapnel in my chest and keep it from entering my heart." Tony explained.  
"What an original invention." Yinsen commented.  
"Yeah, but this one is going to last a bit longer than a week." Tony told him.  
"It's pretty small, what can it generate?" Yinsen asked.  
"Three gigajoules... Per second." Tony revealed. Yinsen looked stunned.  
"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes." Yinsen said.  
"Or something very big for 15 minutes." Tony said. "Let's put it in."  
"That's what she said." I smirked.  
"You ruined the moment." Tony face palmed.  
"I'm sorry."

I couldn't watch but Yinsen had managed to perform the... Surgery? When it was done, my eyes followed the wires from the car battery that lead to the old bloody chest plate that was no longer in Tony's chest. He had a new chest piece, which no longer required the generator. It also glowed. He was now the iconic Tony we'd see for many movies to come. It was epic as fuck and I wanted to fanboy so hard.  
"I'm so proud of you. You did it." I smiled as he stood in front of me, showing it off with his shirt off. He had an incredible body, his muscles were rippling and shimmered in a slight sweat. And honestly, the chunk of metal in his chest was a bit of a turn on.  
"Does it look good?" Tony asked, unsure.  
"Looks sexy." I flirted before placing a hand on it. It had a low warmth to it.  
"Oh, does it?" Tony smirked, putting his hands on my hips. "Turns you on?"  
"There are a lotta things that I'm looking at right now that turns me on." I admitted, moving my hands across his pecs.  
"Same here." Tony whispered, moving my hands down to my ass.  
"Stop flirting and fuck." Yinsen commented, on the side, groping his crotch.  
"Well, you heard the man." Tony smirked before crashing his lips against mine. We hungrily began making out as our hands ran over each other's bodies until soon, Tony brought my shirt over my head and threw it away. Then almost immediately, I put my lips around his nipple and began sucking on it.  
"Yeah, kid. No car battery to get in our way." Tony said, gripping my hair.  
"Which means I want you to fuck me." I told him, pushing my hand down below his pants and wrapping my fingers around his hard cock.  
"I bet I can manage that." Tony smirked. 

Suddenly, he picked me up and brought me to our bed. He quickly pulled off both mine and his own pants, rendering us completely naked. Meanwhile, Yinsen was stroking his cock, watching with his mouth agape. Tony lifted my legs into the air, exposing my hole, before soon burying his face into it.  
"Oh fuck!" I blurted out in surprise as I felt his tongue hungrily eat me out. I could feel it's warm wetness wiggling around inside me, along with his beard brushing against my skin. "Shit, that feels really good..." I moaned, gripping the bed sheets. I could hear his hungry mouth as his tongue fucked me. "Fuck I want you inside me so bad, Tony." I whimpered.  
"Yeah? You want me to fuck you, kid?" Tony smirked in between kisses on my ass cheek.  
"Yes, so badly." I nodded, desperately.  
"Then let's stop stalling..." 

Soon, I was wrapping my legs around his waist as Tony looked down at me, lighting us both up with his arc reactor.  
"You ready-"  
"Fuck me, Tony." I cut him off.  
"Yes, ma'am." Tony scoffed. Soon, I felt him begin pushing his cock into me, filling me up inch by inch.  
"Oh fuck..." I whimpered.  
"You okay?" Tony asked, making sure.  
"Don't you dare stop." I told him. Tony chuckled, before began thrusting.  
"You are reaaally tight..." Tony grunted, fucking me with slow, short movements. Yinsen had now stripped off completely and his hand was like a blur as he stroked himself off at the sight of us. "Don't be afraid to go faster Tony. Fuck me hard." I told him. So, Tony started going faster. A lot faster. The cave was soon filled with the sounds of his balls slapping against mine, as well as Yinsen's fapping. "Oh fuck yes, Tony, that feels so fucking good!" I whimpered before he leaned down and kissed me. Our mouths sloppily made out, messily playing with each other's tongues as we both received the intense amount of pleasure. My nails were digging into his muscular back as his cock continued to hit my prostate, making me moan into his mouth.  
"Arghhh!" Yinsen grunted before unloading all over the floor... Again.  
"I think I'm gonna cum soon..." Tony told me, inches away from my face.  
"Me too... Oh fuck.." I breathed, arching my back.  
"Want me to cum inside you?" Tony asked.  
"You'd fucking better. I want you to breed me!" I moaned.  
"Yeah, I bet you fucking do..." Tony smirked, taking my cock in his hand and starting to stroke it fast.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Tony! Oh fuck! Mmmmmm yeah!" I moaned out before I began shooting cum all over myself.  
"Argh fuck, Ryan!" Tony grunted, unloading deep inside me. He buried his face into my neck and I could feel his hot breath as he moaned through his climax. When he was done, Tony slowly pulled out of me and then collapsed to my side.  
"Fucking hell that was amazing..." I said, panting.  
"That might've been some of the best sex I've ever had. And I don't know if it's because I was already on a high from building this..." He said, tapping his 'heart'. "... or because you are just amazing."  
"I'm gonna go with the amazing option." I chuckled before we both shared a kiss. 

Time passed and the 'missile' components were progressing. Tony and I were starting to grow scruffy beards and were pretty filthy, having not showered since getting here. Tony and I were having sex maybe once every couple days, then blowing each other in between. I was trying to sleep, due to exhaustion, though somehow couldn't, and ended up watching as Tony and Yinsen were doing different things... In secret.  
"Stark, tell me what you're doing and I'll tell you what I'm doing." Yinsen finally said. It look like he was making some weird board game.  
"Looks to me like you're making a crappy backgammon board." Tony noticed.  
"Crappy? This is Lebanese cedar." Yinsen argued.  
"Is that where you're from, Lebanon?" Tony asked.  
"I'm surprised you even know what this is. How about we play, and if I win, you tell me what you're really making." Yinsen suggested.  
"A) I don't know what you're talking about.  
B) I was the backgammon champ at MIT four years running." Tony answered.  
"Interesting, I was the champion at Cambridge." Yinsen smirked.  
"Please don't use 'interesting' and Cambridge in the same sentence." Tony said, making me chuckle. "Is that still a school?"  
"It's a university. You probably haven't heard about it since American's can't get in." Yinsen trash talked.  
"Oooooh savage!" I laughed, sitting up.  
"Unless they're teaching." Tony said, smug. Suddenly, the door salt opened and Abu's eyes peaked through them. He barked something, sounding more pissed than usual. Tony stopped what he was doing, and a cylinder he was secretly filling clattered to the floor. Then, the door opened and in came Abu and a couple of others. Then, a new man came in, followed by guards... I think he was higher in the chain than Abu. We had our hands behind our heads.  
"Relax." He said. English! Beautiful, sweet, orgasmic English! We lowered our hands. There was silence as this man looked upon what we were doing, casually picking things up and putting them down again. He almost stepped on Tony's cylinder, but was distracted by the washing machine. He shot Abu a cold look, then turned to the work bench. He looked at the papers of Tony's schematics of the missile.  
"The bow and arrow was once the pinnacle of weapons technology. It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine." He began, trying to make sense of the papers. "Today... Whoever has the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. Soon it will be my turn." Then he turned and glanced from Tony, to Yinsen to me, then back to Yinsen. The two started speaking in a different language. Then suddenly, he said something to Abu. Then, Abu and one of his men forced me to my knees, aggressively.  
"Hey, whoa, what are you doing?" Tony asked, concerned. The man used tongs to pick up a hot coal from the furnace and began approaching me. I began panicking, breathing quickly. The man and Yinsen were talking, one intimidating, the other worried.  
"OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" The man yelled at me. But my lips sealed shut. The men forcing me to my knees then grabbed my mouth and forced it open.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Tony yelled, terrified as men held him back. Tears ran down my face as the coal came closer and closer to my mouth. I tried to struggle but it was no use. The man yelled something again in the other language. Eventually, Yinsen said something which caused the glowing red coal drop to the floor. He then just left the room with his men who released me. We were alone. I got up and ran over to Tony, crying. He wrapped his arms around me, protectively. "It's okay, you're okay." He whispered.  
"That's twice I saved your life. Now are you going to tell me what the hell you're really building?" Yinsen questioned. After I was done crying, Tony brought us over to the light board and flicked it own. He laid the schematic on the glass. It was the first Iron Man suit. I had goosebumps.  
"Finally, an idea of your own." Yinsen said. 

I was lying on my bed, quite traumatised. I hadn't experienced fear like that. I had been in a plane that was about to crash into the arctic and faced against the Red Skull, yet... That was the most freakiest shit I had been involved in. I watched as Tony had a white hot piece of metal and was pounding on it with a hammer. Each crash echoed off the cave's walls. He was focused, strong. His muscular arms were rippling, shimmering in sweat.  
"My people have a tale about a Prince - much hated by his King, who was banished to the underworld and jailed there..." Yinsen was saying as he was smouldering a complex circuit. "The evil King gave him the most difficult labour - working the iron pits. Year after year the Prince mined the heavy ore, becoming so strong he could crush pieces of it together with his bare hands. Too late, the King realised his mistake..." Yinsen continued as sparks flew around Tony. "When he struck at the Prince with his finest sword it broke in half. The Prince himself had become strong as iron..." Yinsen said. I half laughed to myself. Iron Man. Tony held up the metal he had been working on. It was the iron mask! It was the iconic first face of Iron Man. 

A few hours after we woke up, the work light came on, as we were around the workbench. A sensor on Tony's leg was connected to a contraption. We watched intently as Tony plugged a wire into his 'heart'. The dirty, crappy laptop we had on began showing a crazy amount of data. This was the stuff I knew about... Kinda. IT shit. When Tony moved his leg, the contraption on the table sprung to life responding to his actions. We looked at each other, excited.  
"We're ready. A week of assembly and we're a go." Tony smiled.  
"Then perhaps it's time we settle another issue." I smirked. Soon, I had the two playing the game of backgammon - I had no idea how they were playing it or what was happening, but I was enjoying the banter.  
"Ah, anchoring with 13-7. You know, I have never met anyone who understands the nuances of this game like you." Yinsen admitted.  
"Right back at ya." Tony smiled. "You never told me where you're from." He said. There was a pause.  
"I came from a small village not far from here. It was a good place... Before these men ravaged it." Yinsen told us.  
"Do you have a family?" Tony asked.  
"When I get out of here, I am going to see them again. Do you have family, Stark?" Yinsen asked.  
"... No." Tony shook his head.  
"You're a man who has everything and nothing." Yinsen realised. Suddenly, Abu shouted through the door slat before entering. Yinsen said something in Arabic and pointed to the basket of laundry I had cleaned for him, which was neatly folded. He picked it up and headed for the door, but shook our head when he noticed our game. He said something.  
"Yeah, yeah, enjoy your laundry." Tony rolled his eyes. Just as Abu was about to leave, the man who had held a molten coal to my face, who's name we learned was Raza, came in. His eyes dipped to the laundry, then without warning, he pulled a gun out and just SHOT Abu. Right in the head. We jumped to our feet and Tony stood in front of me, protectively.  
"You have till tomorrow to assemble my missile." Raza told us before walking out. His henchmen grabbed Abu's legs and dragged him out. The door shut.  
"Holy shit." I muttered.  
"You poor kid." Tony sighed before giving me a hug.


	3. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Ryan finally make use of the first Iron Man suit!

In the early morning the next day, I woke up next to Tony. I looked over to see he was awake. He looked anxious - we both were. Today was the day. We'd either die or escape.  
"Hey." Tony said when he noticed I was awake.  
"Hey."  
"Ready for the big day?" He asked.  
"I don't know." I admitted, glancing down at this shirtless body. We were both naked, from last night.  
"You'll be okay. I'll protect you." Tony whispered, cupping my face with his hand. "You're just a kid, you didn't deserve this."  
"Just because your older doesn't mean you deserve it either." I reasoned.  
"You're a special kinda guy, Ryan." Tony whispered.  
"You, too, Tony." I said, placing a hand on his arc reactor. Then, Tony leaned in and connected our lips. We passionately made out, our tongues playing with each other and slowly, I ended up on top of the billionaire. Our naked bodies rubbing together as we both got increasingly hard.  
"Shall we have one last fuck in this cave, then?" Tony smirked.  
"I think we should." I smirked. 

I gave him one last kiss before beginning to kiss my way down Tony's body. I gave his arc reactor a peck before going to one of his nipples.  
"Yeaaah, that's it, kid." He groaned as I sucked on the nub.  
"Shit..." A voice said. We looked over to see the naked Yinsen in his bed, stroking his cock. I continued kissing my way down his body, getting closer and closer to his hard cock.  
"God I needed a guy like you." Tony sighed before I parted my lips and let it fill my mouth. "Yeaaaaah that's it." He purred as I began moving my head up and down his shaft. His fingers gripped my hair as I eagerly went up and down, savouring every inch I could taste. "Fuck that feels good." Tony groaned as I slurped at the head of his cock before deepthroating it again. "Oh fucking hell, come here..." Tony muttered before pulling me up by the hair until we were face to face, so our lips could connect again. 

We passionately made out as I felt Tony's hands grope my bare ass.  
"Want me to fuck you?" Tony muttered before spitting on his fingers and bringing them back to my ass, starting to push one into me.  
"Oh, fuck yeah, Tony. I'm ready for it." I groaned into his neck as I felt his fingertip inside me.  
"Yeah? You wanna feel me inside you?" Tony whispered.  
"So fucking badly..." I whimpered.  
"Then what are you waiting for? Ride me." Tony growled.  
"Fuck, you turn me on so much." I said before sitting up. Tony's finger slipped out and soon, I was hovering over his cock as he aimed it. Slowly, I lowered myself onto it, feeling it push through as I listened to Yinsen's fapping.  
"Fuck, kid, that feels gooood..." Tony purred before I had every inch inside me. I felt it throb.  
"Shit, you're big..." I muttered.  
"Start riding me, kid. We're still on a time limit." Tony reasoned. He was right - couldn't spend too long fucking otherwise our plan could go terribly wrong.  
"Yes, sir." I smiled before moving my hips. I moved my ass up and down, feeling his cock slip in and out of me.  
"Fuck yeaaah... You're a good boy, Ryan." Tony moaned.  
"Fuck yeah, you like it Daddy?" I said without even thinking.  
"Shit, I like it even more now!" Tony smirked, thrusting upwards.  
"Oh fuck, yeah, you like being called Daddy?" I smirked back.  
"Daddy loves it." Tony said, suddenly moving his hips up and down really fast.  
"Holy shit, Daddy!" I whimpered, leaning down into him so my head was by his neck, as he thrust into me, mercilessly, fucking me hard and fast. I could feel the arc reactor's warmth.  
"Hey, Yinsen. I think there's enough space in this hole for the two of us? You wanna finally join us?" Tony asked, gripping the back of my head and holding it down.  
"Whoa, what?" I blurted out.  
"I think so." Yinsen gave in. 

The other prisoner came over and soon got on the bed behind me. I gulped. I had never experienced double penetration before, so I was pretty intimidated.  
"I've never done this before." I warned Tony.  
"You'll be fine." He assured me. Soon, I felt the head of a second cock slowly begin pushing into me.  
"Fuck..." I hissed, sinking my teeth into Tony's shoulder as I felt the intense pain. Yinsen kept going and going until all 6 and a half inches was inside me. "That's so intense..." I whimpered.  
"You'll get used to it. Start fucking him, Yinsen." Tony instructed. Soon, I felt his cock start pushing in and out of me as Yinsen muttered things in another language. I was breathing heavily into Tony's neck as I felt the pain slowly turn to pleasure. I began moving my ass as well, so I could feel Tony's cock fuck me as well. "Yeah, you like it, don't you, kid?" Tony smirked.  
"Mmmm yeaaah, Daddy..." I whimpered, feeling the two cocks move in and out of me. "F-Faster Yinsen." I told him.  
"Argh, yes, Ryan..." He grunted before moving his hips quicker. All three of us were getting sweatier as they both shared my hole.  
"Tight, isn't he?" Tony smirked and Yinsen just nodded before saying something else in his language.  
"I'm-I'm gonna cum, Daddy..." I moaned, groping his chest.  
"Yeaaaah, do it baby! Cum all over me!" Tony growled, giving my ass a slap. I propped myself up with one arm and used my free hand to stroke my cock.  
"Oh fuck... Oh fuck... Ohhhhh fuck!" I moaned before I began shooting all over the older man. Tony's Arc Reactor and abs were covered.  
"Mmm fuck yeah, that's what I wanted!" Tony smirked before gripping the back of my head and forcing me into another kiss. Then suddenly, Yinsen's dick was pulled out of me as he began exclaiming in his foreign language. I soon felt my back get completely painted in his cum, shooting all over me. As we clumsily kissed, Tony's hips went hard and fast into me, before finally he moaned into my mouth, thrusting deep into me. I felt him flood my ass, breeding me raw yet again. When he was done, his hips dropped to the bed. Before I even dismounted from his cock, I felt Yinsen's tongue start lapping up the cum that was dribbling down my back. When he was done, I took the cock out of me and then began licking up the cum I had shot onto Tony. I licked it up off his abs and even off his 'heart', which I found very hot. Then, I collapsed onto Tony and Yinsen collapsed onto me. Our naked sweaty bodies just laying there.  
"Shall we get our plan sorted then?" Tony asked.

In a few hours, we had our trap set in place. Our mouse trap. The secret cylinder was hooked up to the door. I was at the computers, trying to make sure the programmes were uploaded to the suit, properly. We were in the shadows and in a corner, out of view from the camera. Yinsen, meanwhile, was pretending to be doing some work. The slat in the door opened.  
"Yinsen! YINSEN!" A man yelled, but he ignored him. Then soon, he pushed the door open and BOOOOM! Smoke bellowed out and debris fell to the floor. Tony, who was in the suit, was watching the laptop over my shoulder.  
"It's frozen, the systems aren't talking to each other. Rest!" Tony told me.  
"No, they're progressing, it's just slow." I assured him. Yinsen sealed Tony into the suit. The men outside shouting were growing louder... They were coming and the laptop was still being slow.  
"Get to cover. Remember the checkpoints - make sure each one is clear before you follow me out." Tony told us. But suddenly, Yinsen instead ran out through the door, grabbing the man's gun on the way.  
"YINSEN!" We called after him, worried.  
"Don't you dare follow him." Tony told me.  
"I'm not leaving you." I promised him. We watched as the loading bars continued getting closer. Then suddenly there were multiple bursts of gunfire. The silence.  
"Shit..." I shuddered, tearing up. When I watched the movie, I never even shed a tear. But after spending months with him, trapped in a cave, Yinsen had become a friend.  
"You will not die." Tony promised me.  
"He deserved better." I whispered. The loading bars finally finished their cycle and a surge of power went straight to the suit. The lights dimmed.  
"Hide." Tony whispered.

I went down behind the workbench in the dark cave. I listened as a guard came inside. I carefully looked over the top and saw a dim glow suddenly appear. I heard a mechanical noise, then a smash. Gunfire lit up the man as he was flung across the room. Then suddenly, more men at the door began blinding shooting into the room, so I made sure I was hidden well behind the workbench. Then suddenly there was silence. Then, I heard them talking, then suddenly there was more gunfire. However, I also heard crunches and crashes. I carefully looked over to see Tony smashing them all up.  
"Hide by the doorway." His voice told me, through the metal. So, I rushed over and did as he asked. I heard more gunfire, but they were dinking off Tony's new armour. I watched as he bashed them around, sending them flying into the cave walls.  
"Keep close!" Tony called, continuing to stomp down this corridor. I followed him, staying behind him, using him as a shield as he chased some more men, who were now running away, but shooting at us. The men closed a steel door behind them, but leaving someone on the otherside. He was panicking as we came closer and closer until Tony finally threw him away. "Get back." Tony instructed me. So, I hid by a crevice in the wall and watched. Tony began bashing at the steel doors, easily denting them until finally kicking them down. Men continued to run and scream, so Tony continued on, and I followed. We came around to a corner and as someone came running at us, Tony slammed his metal arm into his face, but ended up smashing it into the wall as well... Jamming it. His limb was stuck in the wall. People continued running though, except for this one man who came rushing over with a gun.  
"Ryan, get down!" Tony yelled out but instead, I decided to use the fighting skills I had learned. I jumped and propelled myself off the wall, then managed to land a kick straight into the man's gun, making him drop it - disarming him. Then I elbowed him directly in the face, knocking him unconscious, just as Tony was able to unlodge his arm from the wall. "What the hell was that?!" He asked me.  
"I know karate." I shrugged.  
"Of course you do." Tony said before we continued. We came round to the cave entrance, to find Yinsen laying down on this shit bed.  
"YINSEN!" We both cried out.  
"STOP! STOP!" He yelled out before we spotted Raza in time before he shot an RPG at us! Thankfully he missed and it hit the wall behind us.  
"Get out of the way, Ryan." Tony told me. I stood well to the side, by Yinsen - he had been shot and was dying. Before Raza could reload his next RPG, Tony shot his own from the suit, which exploded the wall next to our enemy. Debris fell onto Raza, crushing him. Tony came over to Yinsen and I, then raised his mask, revealing his face. "We could've made it. Both of us. You could've seen your family again." Tony told him.  
"I am going to see them again. They're waiting for me." Yinsen revealed... His family was dead. "It's okay. I want this."  
"Thank you for saving us. Saving me." Tony said.  
"Don't waste it... Don't waste your life..." He whispered before drawing his last breath.  
"Fuck." I whispered. Rage overtook Tony. 

Fire shot out the tunnel as it chased the rest of Raza's men away. Tony was using the flamethrowers to express is anger - and I fully supported it. We emerged into the bright daylight.  
"Get behind me!" Tony yelled as gunfire started coming at us. Tony continued to shoot his flames towards crates of Stark industries ammo and weaponry. Suddenly, Tony's arm set on fire and he went down to his knees. A bullet shot and hit me in my arm. I cried out as I felt the searing pain, before lowering my body down behind Tony. He struggled to his feet, to block me better. Gunfire continued to ping and richochet off his armour, but I could see it was starting to come lose.  
"Tony we have to do it NOW!" I yelled.  
"I know! Hold on!" Tony said before turning around to face me. He wrapped the metal arms round my waist before he hit a red switch that was on his arm. A whine built into a roar. Boosters in his heals flowed white hot and plumes of sand kicked up, hiding us. Then suddenly, we blasted straight into the air! They tried shooting at us, but it was too late. We were flying through the air. The adrenaline was stopping me from thinking about the pain in my shoulder. Then his boosters were done. Thankfully we weren't too high, but we soon plunged towards the ground. Tony threw me away, just before we hit the sound, so he didn't crush me. I crashed into the sand and heard a loud smash. 

In pain from my shoulder and just general bruises from the fall, I woke up. I had passed out for only a few minutes, but I spotted Tony getting out from his destroyed armour.  
"Are you okay?" Tony asked, rushing over.  
"I'm... I think so... Got a gunshot wound, so that's kinda fun." I half laughed. He came over and took off his shirt, to wrap it around my wound. "We need to keep going. They'll be looking for us." Tony told me.  
"Which way?" I asked, looking at the landscape of sand dunes around us.  
"Just not where we came from." Tony said as we both got on our feet. Almost a day went by as we travelled through the searing heat, practically dying of thirst. However, just as we were thinking all was lost, a black helicopter suddenly emerged from behind a large sand dune.  
"H-Holy shit!" I gasped.  
"We're saved!" Tony said, almost laughing in excitement and relief. We fell to the sand. When it landed, the man I recorgnised as Rhodey came walking over.  
"Saving your ass is getting to be a full time job." He smiled, sounding relieved himself.


	4. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rhodey saves the day, Tony shows Ryan’s skills off.

The plane was like heaven. Air conditioning, water, technology and even BEDS. However, we first had to be medically treated. They took us to this small base first, where they managed to treat my gunshot wound and I ended up having my arm in a sling. Then, we boarded one of Tony's private jets where I slept for most of the plane journey, feeling absolutely drained. However, when I did wake up, I joined Tony and Rhodey. Rhodey was wearing a beige army jumpsuit over a dark green top. Tony was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black pants that he was provided. Meanwhile I was wearing a black top and a pair of grey sweatpants.  
"Hey kid, are you okay?" Tony asked, concerned before I sat down next to him.  
"Definitely better." I muttered.  
"Ryan, I just want to tell you how thankful I am that you helped Tony. We can find you a professional to speak to, about your trauma." Rhodey told me.  
"Thank you..." I said, unsure. Then, later, I went to the 'kitchen' in the plane, which was basically just a fridge, counter and sink. I took a can of soda out the fridge when Tony came over.  
"How you doing?" He asked me, placing a hand on my waist, caringly.  
"I don't know yet, honestly." I admitted. "You?"  
"Kinda the same." Tony half laughed. "I'm sorry about that." Tony said, looking at my shoulder.  
"I'd be dead if it wasn't for you. Don't be sorry." I assured him. Then, Tony leaned in for a kiss. At first I thought it was just gonna be a sweet, short one, but Tony clearly wanted more. His tongue pushed through my lips and he gently pushed me back against the fridge. His arms ran up and down my body, feeling me up. Then suddenly...  
"Tony?" I gasped as we broke off and looked over to where the voice came from. Rhodey stood there looking rather surprised.  
"Hey Rhodey. I found a new friend for our little secret." Tony smirked.  
"Wait... Is this..?" I realised.  
"My other fuck buddy. Yeah." Tony nodded.  
"Can he keep a secret?" Rhodey asked.  
"I trust him." Tony said. "C'mon, join us." He said. Rhodey looked gave a smirk before taking his hat off and coming over. I watched as he and Tony shared a kiss. I couldn't believe it! Tony and Rhodey were secretly fuck buddies all this time? I watched as their tongues played with each other, whilst Tony's hand was reaching round and groping my ass cheek. I took the hint and joined the kiss, adding my pair of lips to the mouths. My hand ran up Rhodey's body. Tony's fingers began unbuttoning our savior's shirt as he began kissing the man's neck. Meanwhile, Rhodey's lips were focusing on mine and we made out, heatedly. I couldn't believe I was about to have sex with a gunshot wound on a plane. Tony soon managed to remove the man's shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He had a sexy chest and a faint set of abs.  
"Let's go back to the chairs." Rhodey whispered. 

We went into the 'living room' of the plane where Rhodey pushed me onto a sofa and got on top of me, attacking my lips with his own. He made sure not to press against my shoulder to give me pain. However, he did manage to lift my shirt up off my body.  
"Damn that's hot..." Tony muttered, watching us, whilst pushing his pants down.  
"Not as hot as that." I said, seeing his hard cock be released.  
"You should see his." Tony scoffed.  
"Go on, then." I smirked. So, Rhodey got off and stood next to Tony, before removing his own pants, letting out his thick, 9 and a half inch cock. I sat up, getting a closer look, feeling my mouth water at the big, black cock. "Holy shit..." I muttered.  
"Don't be afraid to have a taste." Rhodey smirked, taking a step closer.  
"Yes, sir." I said before parting my lips and letting it fill my mouth. I could almost take it all before gagging slightly, about one inch away from the base.  
"Yeaaaah, that's it. Choke on it, baby." Rhodey purred, gripping my hair. I did my best to bob my head up and down his shaft, while reaching over and wrapping my fingers around Tony's cock. "God damn of all the guys you could've been locked up with... I'm glad it was him." Rhodey groaned.  
"I think he was the only one keeping me sane." Tony said before pulling his tank top over his head, exposing his sexy body and arc reactor.  
"Shit, that makes you so much hotter, honestly." Rhodey admitted.  
"So I've been told." Tony smirked before the two kissed. I came off of Rhodey and switch onto Tony's shaft. I listened as he moaned into Rhodey's mouth as I did my best to deepthroat him. I kept switching between the two cocks, pleasuring the two older men and listening to their lips smacking.  
"I wanna fuck him." Rhodey muttered, breaking off of Tony.  
"Be my guest." Tony winked. 

Rhodey pulled his cock out of my mouth before pushing me backwards so I was laying back into the sofa. He gripped the hem of my sweatpants and pulled them down my legs with my briefs, then threw them away.  
"Get the lube." Rhodey told Tony. I watched as the billionaire lifted up the lid of a table and pulled out a bottle. Did all his private jets have a supply of lube hidden in them? Probably... Rhodey lifted my feet and placed them on his shoulders, before rubbing the lube onto his shaft. "You're looking forward to this, aren't you?" Rhodey smirked.  
"Oh fuck yes." I nodded.  
"Then let's get on with it, shall we?" Rhodey said before slowly beginning to push his cock into me.  
"Oh fuckkk..." I groaned, feeling him fill me up.  
"I know you can take it Ryan. You took two cocks in a cave with no lube, before." Tony reminded me.  
"Oh, I know... I want this." I muttered. Eventually, Rhodey's balls were pressing against my ass. "Fucking hell, you're big..." I hissed. Although it was certainly no Captain America, it still felt big inside me.  
"Damn, he's tight." Rhodey said, before beginning to move his hips. I felt his cock slide out before being pushed back in.  
"Rhodey, I'm gonna have to fuck you too." Tony decided, taking the bottle of lube and squeezing some onto his cock.  
"That's what I've been waiting for." Rhodey tutted. Rhodey bent forwards so that Tony had easier access. I watched his face react in pleasure as he felt Tony push inside him.  
"Awwrrrgh fuuuckkk..." Rhodey moaned before leaning down to kiss me. His continued to movie his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Tony's cock while also fucking my prostate. The three of us became a moaning mess as we fucked like animals on a plane, high in the sky. Couldn't believe my third ever threesome was in yet another fucking movie!  
"That feels so fucking good... Mmmmm..." I moaned, feeling the intensity of the two men who were like twice my age.  
"Yeah, you like that, don't ya?" Rhodey growled.  
"Oh fuck yes..." I whimpered, digging my nails into his biceps as I listened to the balls slapping.  
"Yeah? You wanna cum for me baby?" Rhodey said, taking my cock in his hand and stroking it. I was getting close - my toes were beginning to curl.  
"Fuck yeah... I want you to cum inside me too!" I groaned.  
"Yeah, I will, Ryan. I'll breed your tight hole." Rhodey grunted. Hearing that was enough for me because I arched my back and moaned out. I began shooting cum all over my body.  
"Oh fuck yeaaah! I'm cumming!!" Tony grunted and I watched as Rhodey soon scrunched his eyes shut before unloading deep into me.  
"Argh fuck yeah! Take it! Fucking take it!" He growled as he filled me up. When we were all done, the two men pulled out and collapsed on either side of me.  
"How's your shoulder?" Tony asked me after we caught our breath.  
"It's okay." I assured him.  
"Good." Rhodey said before leaning down and beginning to lick up the cum on my body.  
"Estimated time of arrival is 20 minutes." The overhead speaker said.  
"Perfect. I'm gonna get dressed up." Tony told us.

We landed. The ramp to the plane lowered down and I spotted Pepper, whom I recorgnised from the movies. Tony was sat in a wheelchair, now in a suit and Rhodey soon wheeled him down to the end.  
"Help me out of this thing." Tony said, feeling ridiculous. He struggling to his feet, we were both weak, but Rhodey helped steady him.  
"I got you, pal." He said. Pepper came over and thanked our saviour. She looked emotional.  
"Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?" Tony said, managing a smile.  
"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." Pepper said, jokingly.  
"This is Ryan. He'll be living with us." Tony told her, simply.  
"I will?"  
"He will?"  
"He has nobody. No family. No home. He doesn't even know how he got there. He's living with us." Tony stated.  
"Of course. You're very welcome, Ryan." Pepper smiled, pitiful.  
"Good to see you again, sir." Happy Hogan said, holding a limo door open.  
"You do something new to your hair?" Tony asked.  
"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." He smiled. They helped us into the back of the limo. There was an awkward silence.  
"Where to Mr Stark?" Hogan asked as we met his eyes in the rear view mirror.  
"We're due at the hospital." Pepper answered.  
"No - to the office." Tony corrected. They gave him surprised looks. "We've been in captivity for 3 months. There's only two things I want to do. I want to eat a cheeseburger..."  
"Oh fuck yes." I said, desperate.  
"And I want to hold a press conference." Tony added. 

So, we stopped by In N Out and got a cheese burger each. I devoured mine, yet at the same time savoured every taste. I'd never take fast food for granted ever again. It was orgasmic. It was like a party in my mouth. We ate them on the way to Stark International HQ and soon pulled up outside it. Then... I recorgnised him. Obidiah. Shit. I knew who he was. I knew who he REALLY was... Yet... I couldn't say anything. Not unless I wanted to freak everyone out and possibly change the timeline of the movie, making things worse. I had to remain quiet about what I knew. He was waiting there with a gathering of employees as they were all applauding. Tony went over to the villain who's arms were outstretched and soon hugged him.  
"Do you know what he's doing?" Pepper asked me as we walked inside behind him.  
"I don't." I lied. Pepper and I stood by the reporters, which there were tons of, while they waited for Tony, who had disappeared. We were then approached by none other than PHIL COULSON!  
"You'll have to take a seat, sir." She told him.  
"Oh, I'm not a reporter. I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." He told us.  
"Someone wanted to spell Shield really badly." I scoffed.  
"I know. Here." He said before handing us both a card.  
"Look, Mr Coulson, we've already spoken with the D.O.D., the FBI, the CIA-"  
"We're a separate division with a more..: specific focus. We need to debrief Tony and yourself, Ryan, about the circumstances of his escape. More importantly-"  
"Well great, I'll let him know." Pepper cut him off.  
"-we're here to help. We're here to listen. I assure you, Mr Stark will want to talk to us." Coulson continued.  
"I'm sure he will. Now if you could just take your seat..." Pepper told him. I took my own seat as well, feeling weak. Tony entered the room and struggled to the podium, helped by Obidiah. Then, when Tony gazed out over the reporters, he suddenly looked a lot more vulnerable. The silence grew awkward. Then finally:  
"I... can't do this anymore." Tony said. More silence. Everyone was waiting for the next sentence.  
"You mean you're retiring?" A reporter asked.  
"No, I don't want to retire. I want to do something else." Tony corrected.  
"Something besides weapons?" The reporter questioned.  
"Yes. That's right." The room suddenly started buzzing with overlapping questions.  
"The official report was sketchy. What happened to you over there, Mr Stark?" The next reporter asked.  
"What happened over there? I had my eyes opened, that's what happened. I saw my weapons, with my name on them, in the hands of thugs. I thought we were doing good here... I can't say that anymore." Tony confessed.  
"What do you intend to do about it, Mr Stark?" The same reporter asked.  
"The system is broken - there's no accountability whatsoever. Right now, as of this second, we are freezing the sale of all Stark weaponry worldwide." Tony revealed. The room went into chaos! Obidiah starts heading towards Tony, wanting to end this. "We've lost our way. I need to re-evaluate things. And my heart's telling me I have more to offer the planet than things that blow up." Tony continued.  
"So you're saying... what are you saying?" A third reporter asked. Tony put his arm around Obidiah, who was trying to move him away.  
"In the coming months, Mr Stane and I will set a new course for Stark Industries. 'Tomorrow Today' has always been our slogan. It's time we try to live up to it." Tony reasoned. Obidiah finally took the podium and Tony soon worked his way through the swarming reporters over to Pepper and I.  
"You mean that? Or is this some clever stock-maneuver?" Pepper asked.  
"Wait and see."


	5. Living With Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with Tony Stark is interesting, Ryan quickly learns, as he witnessed him building the real Iron Man suit, as well as sexually pleasing the playboy billionaire philanthropist!

Tony and I arrived at his house that night. It was a beautiful mansion that sat on this cliff edge. As we came inside, the building came to life. The lights lit up and a voice spoke.  
"Welcome back, Mr Stark." It said.  
"That's JARVIS. Don't worry about him." Tony assured me.  
"Are you sure you want me living here?" I asked, looking around at the beautifully, luxurious living room.  
"Only if you want to. But I want you where I can protect you." Tony admitted.  
"Well, where am I sleeping?" I smiled. Tony took me over to his guest bedroom. A large bed in white sheets was by the wall, with a window that looked out onto the beautiful view. There was a TV and a large wardrobe.  
"If you need anything, I'm only 2 doors down." Tony told me.  
"Thank you... And... Thank you for getting me out of there." I said.  
"I was never going to leave you behind." Tony promised me.  
"I know... And most people would." I said before giving him a hug.  
"Get some rest." Tony whispered. We said goodnight before he shut the door behind him. 

I was seeing flashes. The molten coal. Raza's evil grin. Being forced to my knees. The coal came closer and to my mouth. I was panicking. Then suddenly, I was shaken awake. I jumped and when my eyes opened, I saw Tony being lit up by his dim arc reactor. He was shirtless.  
"It's okay, it's okay." He said. I realised I had been sweating and sobbing in my sleep.  
"Wha-What-?"  
"You were crying out in your sleep." Tony told me.  
"Oh... Shit... Sorry, I was having a nightmare..." I sighed, a bit embarrassed.  
"I had one, too. I'm gonna sleep here with you... I'll look after you, kid." Tony told me before pulling me into his arms.  
"I keep seeing that man... Raza." I whispered.  
"It's okay."  
"They're still out there, Tony." I told him.  
"They'll be dealt with."  
"By who?"

I woke up this morning, however Tony was no longer in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the modern bedroom.  
"Good morning, Ryan." Jarvis said before the windows removed their dark tint and let the sunlight in, bathing me in warmth.  
"Morning Jarvis." I smiled. "How are you?"  
"Happy now that my boss is home. He's building a better heart." Jarvis informed me.  
"When did he start that?" I asked.  
"4am." I got out of bed and wrapped a dressing gown that was hung on my door around me, before going downstairs. When I came into the living room, I saw Pepper on a headset.  
"I know this is a priority for him. The next few weeks are a bit up in the air and I can't set appointments without speaking with him first." Pepper was saying, before she gave me a sweet smile. There was a pause. "Not sure." She responded to whoever was on the other line.  
"Pepper? How big are your hands?" A voice said on the intercom. It was Tony.  
"Agent Coulson, I really have to go. Let me get back to you later." Pepper told him before hanging up. "What?" She then asked the intercom.  
"How big are your hands?" Tony repeated.  
"I don't under-"  
"Just get down here." So, Pepper and I came down the stairs to the basement. We saw him shirtless in a medical, reclined chair. Pepper saw the device in his chest for the first time and I could see the horror and awe on her face. "Show me your hands. Both of you."  
"What?"  
"Just show me your hands." Tony said, more impatiently. So, we both did as he asked.  
"Perfect, your hands are smaller. I need you to help me." Tony told Pepper.  
"So that's the thing that's keeping you alive?" Pepper asked, looking at the chest device.  
"It was. It is now an antique. This is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future." Tony said, holding up a new, higher tech replacement chest piece.  
"Incredible." I said.  
"I'm swapping it up for an upgraded unit and I just ran into a little speedbump." Tony informed us.  
"Speed bump? What does that even mean?" Pepper asked.  
"Nothing, I just hit a little snag." Tony said before beginning to remove the device in his chest. "There's an exposed wire under this device and its contacting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short. It's fine." He said before unhooking it completely and handing it to me.  
"Oh, God, what do you want me to do?" I cringed, knowing it had been inside a human body but also finding it so very fucking cool that I was holding an arc reactor.  
"Put that on the table over there. It is irrelevant." Tony told me. So I did as he asked. "I just want you to reach in and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out." Tony told Pepper.  
"Is it safe?" Pepper asked, worried.  
"Yeah, it should be fine." Tony nodded. "It's like Operation. You just don't let it touch the socket wall or it goes 'beep'."  
"What do you mean, 'Operation'?" Pepper frowned.  
"It's just a game, nevermind. Just gently lift the wire." Tony told her.  
"Okay." She said, going to reach inside the socket that was in Tony's chest. Then suddenly, she reeled her hand back out. "Y'know, I-I don't think I'm qualified to do this."  
"No, you're fine. You're the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met. You're gonna do great." Tony told her. "Is it too much of a problem to ask? 'Cause I'm..."  
"Okay, okay."  
"I really need your help here." Tony said. So, she tried reaching in again.  
"O-Ohh there's pus!" Pepper cringed, disgusted.  
"It's not pus. It's a inorganic plastic discharge from the device, not from my body." Tony corrected.  
"IT SMELLS!"  
"Yeah, it does. The copper wire. The copper wire, you got it?" He asked.  
"Urgh, yes."  
"Now, don't let it touch the- AHHH!" We heard a metallic buzz. "SIDES, SIDES when you're coming out!"  
"Sorry! Sorry!" She said, pulling it out.  
"That's what I was trying to tell you before." Tony said as she held up the wire. "Okay, now make sure that when you pull it out, you don't pull out the magnet at THE END OF IT!" He blurted out before she indeed pulled out the magnet. "That was it. You just pulled it out."  
"Oh my God! Okay! I wasn't expecting-"  
"Don't put it back in! Don't put it back in!"  
"Okay what do I do?! What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm just going into cardiac arrest 'cause you yanked it out like a trout." Tony told her.  
"What?! I thought you said it was safe!" Pepper panicked. It was really hard not to laugh at this crazy moment.  
"We gotta hurry. Take this. Take this." Tony said, giving her the new device that was glowing. "You gotta switch it out really quick."  
"Okay. Okay. Tony, it's going to be okay."  
"What?"  
"It's going to be okay."  
"Is it?"  
"I'm gonna make this okay."  
"Let's... Hope?" Tony said. "Okay you're gonna attach that to the base plate. Make sure you-WHOOOAAAAAA!" Tony blurted out as she connected the wire inside and then slotted the device into his chest. "AAAnow was that so hard?" He asked, simply. "That was fun, right? Here I got it, I got it." He said, connecting the device up. She stood there, with 'pus'y hands.  
"Are you okay?" Pepper asked, breathlessly.  
"Yeah, I feel great." Tony smiled before laughing.  
"Don't ever, ever, ever ask me to do anything like that ever again." Pepper told him.  
"I don't have anyone but you." Tony said. "Anyway..." He got up out of the chair with his new glowing device in his chest.  
"What do you want me to do with this?" Pepper asked, referring to the old arc reactor.  
"That? Destroy it. Incinerate it." Tony told her. I couldn't help but check him out. The arc reactor was just a turn on.  
"You don't want to keep it?" Pepper asked.  
"Pepper, I've been called many things. 'Nostalgic' is not one of them." Tony told her.  
"Will that be all, Mr Stark?" Pepper said.  
"That will be all, Miss Potts." Tony answered. Pepper went and left the basement with the old arc reactor.  
"You two are so cute." I chuckled as he tapped his new body part.  
"Not jealous, are we?" Tony smirked.  
"Only that she's known you for longer." I shrugged, placing a hand on his 'heart'. "I know it's fucked up that you were given this... But I like it." I told him.  
"You do?"  
"I think it's beautiful." I nodded. "To me it's a symbol of hope." Then suddenly, Tony leaned down and kissed me.

Tony started passionately making out with me, gently pushing me back against a set of drawers. My hands ran up his body and then wrapped around his neck as his tongue explored my mouth.  
"A-Are you sure you wanna do this? Y'know, since Pepper is just upstairs?" I whispered.  
"She won't come back down now for a while, don't worry, kid." Tony said, undoing my dressing gown and letting it fall of my arms, leaving me in just a pair of white boxer briefs.  
"Then fuck me, Daddy." I said with a smirk. Tony crashed his lips against mine again and we made out, erotically. He suddenly lifted me up and without parting our lips, brought me to the reclined medical seat that he had been on and placed me on it.  
"Don't tell Rhodey but you're my new favourite fuck buddy." Tony smirked before kissing my neck.  
"Mmmm no promises..." I purred, dreamily, feeling his wet lips on my skin. "Fuck, I want this..." I said, groping his pec.  
"Me too, baby..." He said before taking the hem of my boxers and pulling them down my legs. "God you're beautiful..." Tony muttered.  
"You too, Daddy." I smirked.  
"I'm so glad I was imprisoned with a slut like you." Tony chuckled before kissing me again, as I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his crotch grind against mine. 

Eventually, Tony pulled down his pyjama bottoms and let them fall around his ankles. He kicked them away and I wrapped my fingers around his hard cock.  
"Fuck me, Daddy..." I whispered, before kissing his new arc reactor.  
"Anything for you, kid." Tony said. "Let Daddy taste that ass of yours first, yeah?" He told me. I did as he asked and rolled over, then got on all fours, so he my hole was right in front of him. "Fuck yeaaah, that's what I'm talking about." Tony smirked, spreading my cheeks before soon giving it a long lick. I felt a shiver go up my spine.  
"Oh, Da-a-a-addy, don't hold back..." I shuddered. Then, he buried his face between my cheeks and begun hungrily eating me out. I moaned out, digging my nails into the chair as I felt his tongue lick me out. I could feel his beard again, rubbing against my ass. "Hooooly shit that feels good." I groaned, hearing his mouth eat me out like an animal. He squeezed my cheeks as he kept them apart, as he continued sucking, licking and slurping at my hole, then grazing his teeth across my skin every now and then. "Fuck, Tony, I want you so bad... Fuck me, Daddy, please!" I begged.  
"Mmmm, you got it, kid." Tony said before slapping my ass cheek. 

Tony went over to his set of drawers and opened it, then took out a small bottle of lube. I couldn't help but laugh quietly.  
"You keep lube with your tools?" I scoffed.  
"Sometimes inventing can make me horny." Tony shrugged before coming up behind me. He put his foot on a pedal beneath the medical chair and pumped it, so I'd be lowered down, to be more level with his cock. "You ready, sexy?" He asked.  
"I'm so fucking ready, Daddy." I nodded. Soon, I felt the tip of his cock be pushed through my ready hole, then slowly, inch by inch I felt him fill me up. "Arreghhhh fuccck yeaaaah..." I groaned, feeling his hands grip my hips before he was balls deep.  
"Yeaaaah, feel good, kid?" Tony purred.  
"Fuck yes..." I breathed. He began thrusting his hips, fucking me slow to begin with, but quickly getting faster and faster.  
"Argh fuck yeah, take it! Mmmm fuck, your ass feels so fucking good!" Tony grunted, his balls slapping against my ass, loudly. The chair beneath me was shaking slightly with every thrust as the billionaire pounded me.  
"Oh fuck! Daddy you feel so good inside me! Ohhhh fuck!" I moaned loudly.  
"Yeah, take it baby... Mmmm fuckkk..." Tony groaned, before slapping my ass. We both moaned loudly as we fucked in his iconic workshop. "Argh, c'mere!" He gripped my hair and pulled me back, then wrapped a strong strong arm around my chest, before forcing his lips onto mine. Our mouths messily kissed as he fucked my ass hard and fast, while I felt the warm glow of his arc reactor on my back. We moaned into each other's mouths as he groped my chest.  
"Oh my God, I'm gonna cum!" I blurted out, feeling my untouched cock throb.  
"Me too, kid. You want it inside you?" Tony muttered.  
"Fuck yeah, Daddy, breed me!" I moaned. He released me and I leaned down again, on all fours - few more thrusts against my prostate pushed me over the edge. "Awwwwwh fuck Daddy! Ohhh yeaaaah!" I moaned out, shooting cum all over the seat. Tony's knees buckled before, he too, thrusting deep inside me.  
"Ohhh fuckkk yeaaaaah, Ryan..." Tony groaned, digging his nails into my hips' skin, as I felt his cock throb inside me as it unloaded inside me yet again. When we were both finished, he pulled out of me and I collapsed onto the chair.  
"Holy shit, Ryan, you are one of a kind." Tony sighed before sitting by my feet on the chair.  
"You too, Daddy." I said with a smirk. 

A couple of days had passed and living in the Stark household was pretty awesome. Everything was so technological. I had chatted with JARVIS quite a bit - Tony was convinced I was flirting with him. I had gotten to know Pepper more as well and I was finally sleeping without having nightmares. One day it was pretty quiet, so I went downstairs to see Tony in the workshop.  
"Whatcha doing?" I asked as he looked at his computer screen.  
"Improving." He answered. "Jarvis, I'd like to open a new project file. Index as Mark 2." Tony said.  
"Shall I store this on the Stark Industries data base?" Jarvis asked as Tony brought what was on his screen to his work table, which displayed the schematics like a hologram in the air. It looked like the Mark 1 suit he made in the cave.  
"There's not many there I trust right now. Till further notice, why don't we keep everything on my private server for now?" Tony decided.  
"Ooooh, secret project?" I asked.  
"I don't want this ending up in the wrong hands. I can trust you, can't I?" He asked me, as he began taking parts off the hologram suit and dumping it into a hologram bin.  
"You can. I promise." I nodded.  
"Okay. I wanna actually do some good." Tony said. For the next week I watched as he began building the Iron Man suit. I was fascinated. I watched as my sexy friend was creating the 'foot'. Although I couldn't really help, I gave him company. 

Soon, I had a camera and was recording Tony's booster progress. He stood in his workshop, wearing the basic skeleton of the Iron Man feet.  
"Okay, let's do this right." Tony said, taking a few steps back on the mat. He had these remote buttons in both of his hands. "Stark Mark, have a meter, backwards centre." He said as I was recording. "Dummy, stand alive, you're on fire safety." Tony told one of his robot things that held a fire extinguisher.  
"You sure you don't want me to get a softer mat?" I asked, nervously.  
"Don't worry, Ryan." Tony said. "Okay... Activate hand controls. Gonna start off nice and easy, use 10% thrust capacity to achieve lift." Tony narrated. "And 3... 2... 1-" Immediately, Tony flung off the ground in a loud blast and crashed straight into the wall, before falling down to the floor behind one of the large tool drawers. Then, Dummy sprayed him with the fire extinguisher.  
"Holy shit!" I cried out.  
"IM OKAY!" Tony yelled. 

Tony continued working on the thrusters. Late nights and long days. Soon, he had improved the design of the remote hand controls for the boosts, creating the arm and hand piece. It was absolutely incredible to watch him work. To watch him become Iron Man. As Tony was working on the forearm. He was wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of baggy mechanic pants. Meanwhile I was just wearing a black top and a pair of white shorts.  
"I've been buzzing you, did you hear the intercom?" Pepper asked, coming into the workshop. She placed a mug and a brown package onto the desk.  
"Yeah everything's- what?" Tony said.  
"Obidiah's upstairs, he wanted-"  
"Great, Great, I'll be right there." Tony said before dismounting the arm, holding it out. I stayed well away, knowing what it could do.  
"I thought you said you were done making weapons?" Pepper frowned.  
"I am. This is a flight stabiliser." Tony told her. "It's completely harmless." Tony said before accidentally shooting a blast, sending him flying backwards.  
"... I didn't expect that." 

I didn't join the meeting between Obidiah and Tony, mostly because I couldn't promise myself I wouldn't strangle the man. So instead, I tried cleaning up the small debris left behind from when Tony shot across the room. However, he wasn't gone for long before he came storming into the worshop, holding two slices of pizza.  
"Stupid company..." He was muttering.  
"Whoa, what's wrong?" I frowned.  
"They're trying to lock me out of the company." Tony told me, furious. "Apparently I'm no longer fit for it when for the first time I'm actually seeing things clearly." Tony said, handing me the other slice of pizza.  
"It's got your fucking name on it!" I said, getting equally as pissed, having a bite.  
"It's okay. Obidiah's gonna try and help me." Tony sighed.  
"You sure he can help?" I asked.  
"No, but he can at least stall them." Tony shrugged. We finished our slices of pizzas and I could see he was angry and upset.  
"Come here." I said before bringing him into a hug. "You're the smartest person I know. You'll be okay." I promised him.  
"You deserve a good fuck..." Tony growled before picking me up and putting me on the workbench, before hungrily kissing me.  
"Mmm... Tony, I do.."

Tony was already undoing his pants as his tongue was deep in my mouth. He was aggressive, bashing our lips together as he took his semi hard cock out. I took it in my hand and began stroking it, feeling it harden inside my fingers.  
"Yeah that's it, kid... make it nice and hard for Daddy..." Tony said between kisses, then pulling my shorts down off my legs and throwing them over his shoulder. "Look, I'd use lube but I can't wait that long and I need to get this anger out of my body." Tony said, pulling my ass closer to the edge of the workbench.  
"I can handle it, Daddy." I smirked, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his waist.  
"Good because I'm not gonna be gentle." Tony warned me, already aiming his cock.  
"Who said I wanted gentle?" I winked. Slam! "Argh fuck!" I cried out in pain as he shoved half of his cock straight into me. My nails dig into Tony's shoulders as he continued going deeper and deeper, raw and dry.  
"Yeaaah, you asked for it. Moan for Daddy..." Tony growled, already starting to thrust.  
"Ohhh yeah! Fuck me Daddy! Punish my hole!" I moaned as he started going faster, aggressively fucking me. The workbench was shaking and tools were rattling as he was slamming into me.  
"Yeah! That's it! Take Daddy's cock! Oh fuck yeaaaah!" Tony grunted as he continued thrusting into me.  
"Oh my God, you're so fucking big!" I muttered, arching my back into him.  
"And you're so fucking tight, c'mere-" He said before crashing his lips into mine yet again. Our lips messily kissed as Tony was busy ramming me, making me moan pathetically into his mouth. He kept biting down on my bottom lip, then sucked hard on my tongue while every now and again he'd spank my ass. "Daddy's gonna breed your tight ass..." Tony growled, pressing our sweaty foreheads together while looking to my eyes - his were dark with lust.  
"Do it, Daddy! Cum inside me!" I moaned. He thrusted once more, deep inside me and shut his eyes, knees buckling, letting out a low groan as he flooded me.  
"Arrrghhh yeaaaaah... Fuckkkk..." He grunted as I felt his cock throb inside me. 

When he was done, he pulled out of me. My ass felt sore and raw.  
"Thank you for letting me do that..." Tony said before pecking my lips.  
"That was wild." I half laughed, still rock hard.  
"Here, lemme get that for you." Tony said before going down and taking it into his mouth. I leaned back onto the workbench and gripped his hair as I watched him bob up and down my cock, sucking me hard and fast.  
"Ohhh fuck, Daddy, that feels good..." I groaned, feeling his beard brush against my balls when he'd go down to the base. He kept going and going until I felt the climax quickly run through my body. "Oh fuck! Argh!" I moaned out before unloading into Tony's mouth. When I was finished, I practically collapsed onto the table behind me, heavily breathing. "Thank you, Daddy." I smiled. He leaned down and kissed my thigh.  
"No, thank you, kid." Tony whispered. 

A couple days later, I was recording again. Tony's suit was now comprised of a stabiliser belt, partially chromed propulsion boots and the arm gauntlets.  
"Day 11. Test. 37 configuration. 2.0. For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety." Tony said as he got into position. "If you douse me again and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college." Tony threatened it.  
"Be careful." I said as I aimed the camera.  
"Alright, nice and easy. Seriously just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity. In 3, 2, 1..." His feet started billowing out smoke and a bright white light as he was thrusted into the air. He used the hand stabilisers to keep himself steady as he hovered before me.  
"YESS!" I cheered, excited for him. Then, he stopped the thrusters and landed on the floor. "I'm so proud of you!" I beamed.  
"Thanks, kid." Tony said before turning to the fire extinguisher robot. "Please don't follow me around with that, because I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire, spontaneously. Just stand down, then if something happens come at me." Tony told it. "And again, let's bring it up to 2.5!" Tony decided. "3, 2, 1..." Again, the thrusters went off and he raised further off the ground.  
"CAREFUL!" I blurted out as he began moving backwards suddenly, across the garage but stopped before he hit the wall.  
"Okay this is not where I wanna be!" Tony said as he then began going over all his classic cars. "Yikes!" He said. He came over his desk and papers began flying around until he put his hands up in front of him and then began reversing again. "Could be worse, could be worse, could be worse!" Tony nervously laughed. He soon came back above the mat and managed to straighten himself out so he was just hovering in place. I began applauding, thoroughly excited and proud. He turned off the thrusters and landed on his feet.  
"Fucking amazing!" I beamed.  
"Yeah... I can fly." Tony smirked.


	6. The New Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s finally made the new suit and quickly puts it to good use.

A few days later and I was in the living room, casually watching TV. I was avoiding the news because a lot of it was confusion about Stark Industries or about where we were. I snacking on some popcorn when the intercom came on.  
"RYAN. Get down here. Now!" Tony's voice told me, but it sounded kinda metallic. Curious, I came down the stairs and punched in the key code to the workshop. I came in and I saw it. I saw Iron Man. A silver, working and complete Iron Man. I wanted to scream!  
"Holy shit... You did it..." I gasped.  
"Yeah. I did." Iron Man nodded.  
"That's incredible." I muttered, coming over. "Can I touch it?"  
"Go ahead." Tony said - I could hear the smirk on his face. I ran my hands along the silver steel.  
"This is the coolest shit ever." I grinned. "You can see everything okay?"  
"High definition. I can see your cute face just fine." Tony flirted. Still couldn't believe Iron Man was FLIRTING with me!  
"I'm so proud of you." I smiled, giving him a hug.  
"Thank you for believing in me." Tony said.  
"Of course. Have you done a proper test yet?" I asked.  
"I was just about to." Tony told me.  
"I'll take a few steps back then, if you don't mind." I chuckled. "I believe in you but I also believe I don't want a second degree burns."  
"That's fair. Are we online and ready, Jarvis?" Tony asked. "Can we start the virtual walk around?"  
"Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment." Jarvis said.  
"Do a check on control surfaces."  
"As you wish." I watched as the suit began moving in different parts. It was astonishing to watch. "Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics." Jarvis said.  
"Yeah, tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control." Tony told him.  
"Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is..."  
"Jarvis! Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk. Ready? In 3, 2, 1..." Then, the thrusters blasted and Iron Man began hovering there for a moment. Then soon, he tilted horizontal before zoomed out of the garage. I heard him screaming/cheering as he flew away. I grinned from ear to ear. I JUST SAW IRON MAN FLY AWAY! I was confident having seen the movie that he was fine. So, I just waited. He was gone for like 15 minutes. I suddenly remembered though how Tony smashes through all the floors, so I made sure I was well out of the way. And then soon enough, I heard not two crashes before a third where he smashed through the ceiling and smashed down into one of his classic cars. Dummy, who was near him, doused him.  
"TONY!" I called out, rushing over.  
"It's okay, it's okay." Tony half laughed as he removed the face mask.  
"You've done it, though." I smiled.  
"Celebratory kiss?" Tony said with a smirk.

Later on that day, Tony had hung the suit up on this stand and was feeling rather jazzed and happy. So, he and I were at his computer screens as he was typing fast. Dats was scrolling past, showing graphics and diagnostic tests. We had the TV on in the background, quietly.  
"That was quite dangerous, sir. Might I remind you, of the suit loses power, so does your heart." Jarvis told Tony.  
"Yeah, and it doesn't have a seatbelt either. A few issues: main transcender felt sluggish at plus forty altitude. Same goes for hull pressurisation. I'm thinking icing might be a factor." Tony listed.  
"The suit isn't rated for high altitude. You're expending 8% power just heating and pressurising." Jarvis said.  
"Re-configure using the gold-titanium alloy from the Seraphim Tactical Satellite. It should ensure fuselage integrity to 50 thousand feet, while maintaining power-to-weight ratio." Tony instructed him.  
"Shall I render, utilising proposed specifications?" Jarvis asked.  
"Wow me." Then on the centre screen, the Mark 3 prototype is being 'built' by Jarvis. The final product appeared but it was all-gold.  
"Bit obnoxious, don't you think?" I asked.  
"Yeah, you're right. What do you think?" Tony asked.  
"How about a sexy red?" I suggested.  
"This is why you're here." Tony smiled. A reporter on TV caught Tony's attention.  
"Tonight's Red-Hot Red Carpet is here at the Walt Disney Concert Hall, where Tony Stark's third annual benefit for the Firefighter charity gala on LA's high-society calendar. But this great cause is only part of the story. The man whose name graces the gold-lettered invitations hasn't been seen in public since his highly controversial press conference, and rumours abound. Some say Stark is suffering from post traumatic stress and hasn't left his bed in weeks." The reporter said. Tony turned to me.  
"The work could take till morning to complete, sir." Jarvis said.  
"I'm gonna go." Tony suddenly decided.  
"To the gala?" I frowned.  
"It's about time I quit laying low." Tony shrugged.  
"You wanna come with me?" He asked.  
"If it's all the same to you, I'm gonna watch some crappy TV in my pyjamas with Jarvis." I told him.  
"I look forward to it." Jarvis said.  
"Stop dating my AI!" Tony rolled his eyes.

"RYAN!" Tony's voice yelled. I was watching a crappy reality show - Jarvis and I were taking the piss out of the people on it. I was just wearing a grey top and a borrowed pair of Tony's pyjama bottoms that were a bit too big for me. However, we were interrupted as a semi drunk Tony came bursting through the door.  
"Tony? You okay?" I asked, surprised.  
"Obidiah's a dick!" He snapped. He was wearing a tuxedo, an undone bow tie and his shirt was half unbuttoned.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"He's the one who filled to get me locked out of the company! And not only that, but they're making shipments without my permission!" Tony complained before sitting next to me.  
"You poor thing." I sighed, pulling him into a hug. "Obidiah won't get away with it." I told him.  
"I'm just so angry." Tony said.  
"Me too..." I sighed. Then, Tony suddenly pushed me so I was laying back on the sofa and got on top of me. "Woah..."  
"Hope your ass isn't too sore from last night."  
"It's never too sore for Daddy." I smirked before he aggressively kissed me. 

I could taste the alcohol on his mouth as he hungrily made out with me. He was rutting his hips against me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I began pushing at his blazer, trying to get it off him. Eventually helped and threw it away along with his bowtie, then pulled my own shirt over my head. Then, we resumed making out, grinding our hardons together. I hurriedly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt as he forced his tongue down my throat. I pushed it off his arms when I could and soon felt his warm arc reactor press against my own chest.  
"Fuck, I love your body..." Tony muttered before starting to kiss his way down, then encasing my nipple with his mouth. I felt him suck hard and then bite down on it, making me whimper underneath him. Meanwhile, I felt his fingers grip the bottoms I was wearing and pulled them downwards as he continued sucking on the nub.  
"Yeaaaah... Mmmm..." I purred before he suddenly spun me around with ease. I was flipped onto my front, then he pulled the bottoms down the rest of my legs, throwing them away. 

"Oh fuck!" I moaned out when I felt my cheeks part and his tongue dive straight into my hole. He hungrily tongue-fucked my insides, whilst digging his nails into my fleshy globes. He ate me out with his face buried deep inside me, letting me feel his rough beard. "Fuck, that feels so good, Daddy..." I muttered, feeling his tongue explore every crevice it could. Then SMACK! He slapped my ass, then pushed his tongue even deeper. "Oh fuck, I need it, Daddy! Fuck me! I want it so bad!" I whimpered.  
"Yeah me too, kid." Tony said, finally pulling his head out. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off his legs, letting his hard cock out. Then he leaned over to the table then, again, revealed that there was a lid to it. He opened it up and yet again, there was a bottle of lube inside it.  
"How many hidden lubes do you have?" I half laughed.  
"I lost count after 17." Tony shrugged before stroking the lube onto his cock. 

"You ready for this?" Tony asked, aiming his cock between my cheeks.  
"Fuck yes. Fuck me, Daddy." I told him. So, he slowly began pushing into me, getting deeper and deeper, until soon, every inch was inside me. Then, he laid down on top of me. "Fuck, you're so big, Daddy..." I hissed, gripping the couch.  
"Yeaaah, it feels so good, kid." Tony groaned before beginning to thrust backwards and forth into me.  
"Ohhh fuuuuck.." I shuddered, feeling his hard cock slide in and out of me, whilst feeling his heavy breathing against my shoulder.  
"Shit, I needed this..." Tony growled, going even faster.  
"Yeah, Daddy... Me too... Fuck me hard!" I whimpered. Tony continued fucking me, snapping his hips back and forth, whilst kissing my shoulder and nipping it with his teeth.  
"Mmmm you fucking love it, don't you? Being Daddy's little bitch?" Tony grunted into my ear before nibbling on my lobe.  
"Fuck yes! I love it so much!" I whimpered, thrusting my ass up into him.  
"Argh fuck yeaaah... You take it so good..." Tony said, through his teeth that were still biting my ear. "Fuck I wanna see your face." Tony said before suddenly pulling out. I pouted at the sudden emptiness before he flipped me over so I was on my back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and soon he was shoving his cock back inside me.  
"Oh fuck yeah!" I moaned out as he began pounding into me again. "Fuck that feels so fucking good!" I whimpered. Tony leaned down and pressed his lips against mine and aggressively attacked my mouth, biting on my lower lip and pressing hard against them. I think my lips were gonna swell from how intense Tony's kissing was.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Tony grunted, breaking off and leaning up a bit to focus on his hard thrusts more.  
"Me too, Daddy..." I muttered. He took my cock in his hand and began pumping it, making me arch my back. "Oh fuck, Daddy!" I whimpered, clawing at his back.  
"Cum for me, Ryan. Do it!" Tony growled. I couldn't hold back any longer.  
"Awrgh fuck!" I moaned loudly as I began shooting all over myself and Tony's hand.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Ryan! Mmmmmm fuck!" Tony grunted as I felt his cock unload inside me, yet again. When he was done, he pulled out and collapsed his sweaty body on top of mine. "Th-Thank you for that..." He said, panting.  
"Oh, no, I should be thanking you. That was amazing." I sighed, dreamily, wrapping my arms around him and holding me close.  
"You're like my therapy." Tony admitted.  
"I'm more than happy to let you take out your feelings on my ass." I half laughed.  
"I don't know what to do." Tony admitted.  
"Well, you've got a badass suit. Why not use that?" I suggested.

The next evening, I was upstairs watching TV again. However, just as I went to take a drink, I heard a loud blast coming from downstairs in the basement. Worried, I quickly rushed to the workshop. However, I found Tony with the Mark 3 arm on. He had just shot out a light fixture.  
"What are you doing?" I frowned. He had the TV on and Tony just pointed at it.  
"The villagers have taken shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find - in the ruins of other razed villages, in the cold barren scrublands, or in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant. Our translator relayed to us one human tragedy after another. A seven year old boy, thin as a scarecrow, clutching yellowed photographs and holding them out to anyone who would stop, with a child's simple question: where are my mother and father? A woman, begging for news of her husband, who'd been kidnapped by insurgents - either forced to join their militia or to be shot without reason-" the TV reporter was saying whilst shots of devastation and Tony's weaponry were being shown. Then SMASH! Tony blasted a window in the lab, shattering the glass and knocked a painting off the wall.  
"Jesus Christ, Tony." I gasped.  
"With no political will or international pressure, there is little hope for these newly-formed refugees. Refugees who can only wonder one thing: is the world watching?" Then, the screen showed a shot of Raza, and my stomach twisted.  
"No..." I gasped before Tony suddenly shot the screen, smashing it to pieces. "Tony?"  
"I'm going to do something about it, Ryan." Tony told me. I watched him step onto a platform and soon, mechanical sounds started whirring as it began placing the suit around Tony, connecting it all up. It was fascinating to watch. Then last but not least, the helmet came on and the eyes lit up. Again, really had to try my hardest not to scream in excitement. The full red and gold Iron Man stood in front of me. That computer will show you everything I'm seeing. If you want, you can watch and speak to me through comms. Just don't try to stop me." Tony told me.  
"Why would I stop you from saving lives? Go." I told him.

I watched on the screen as Iron Man tore through the sky at high speed. Soon, we looked upon a town that was utter chaos. Gunshots, explosions and screams. Tony locked into a man who was about to be executed in front of a crowd of crying citizens and made a b-line straight for him. He landed and immediately the man started shooting at him instead, which did absolutely nothing.  
"Smack that fucker." I told Tony. So, he did. Tony smacked him and he flew through the air. Then, he began blasting at the other different soldiers who were shooting at him. Then suddenly, he turned to see soldiers who had families hostage, threateningly holding their guns against their heads. They were yelling in their language at Tony. I watched as the targeting system locked into all the soldiers then instantly shot them all at once, from the guns built into his shoulder. They all collapsed to the ground, instantly, freeing the hostages. A child quickly ran over to the father that Tony saved from being executed.  
"You are getting the best blowjob ever when you get back here." I told him.  
"Where did that leader guy, go?" Tony asked.  
"I think he went in that building, there." I said when Tony looked up at it. So, Tony went over and we could hear him dialing something on a phone. Tony smashed his arm through the wall, grabbed the man and then pulled him through, throwing him onto the road.  
"He's all yours." Tony told the crowd of people, before flying away.  
"You're so fucking amazing!" I told Tony.  
"You too, kid. Locking onto Jericho missile-" Tony was cut off when suddenly, he was blown out of the sky. I watched as he plummeted to the ground.  
"SHIT! Tony, are you okay? Tony? Tony!" I panicked.  
"I'm okay..." Tony said before slowly getting up.  
"What the fuck was that?" I asked before he looked up and we both saw a big-ass tank.  
"He'll regret that." Tony said before aiming his arm at it. Then just after he shot a missile, he turned around just as it exploded.  
"Awwwwh fuck yeaaaaaah! Cool guys don't look at explosions!" I applauded. 

Tony flew up again and then locked onto the different Jericho missiles that were around the area, and began shooting at them. Huge explosions blossomed around the town and I had a big, proud smile on my face. Then, he flew off and shot through the sky.  
"Is it fun?" I asked Tony.  
"What?"  
"Flying?"  
"It's the best." Tony beamed before suddenly... The suit began ringing.  
"You built a phone into it?" I laughed.  
"Yeah, I did. Shhh." Tony said before answering it. "Hello?"  
"Tony?"  
"Who's this?"  
"It's Rhodey."  
"Sorry, speak up please."  
"I said it's Rhodey. What the hell is that noise?" He asked, referring to the wind.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm driving with the top down." Tony lied.  
"Yeah, well, I need your help right now." Rhodey said.  
"It's funny how that works, huh?" Tony scoffed.  
"Yeah, speaking of funny, we've got a weapons dept that was just blown up a few clicks from where you and Ryan were being held captive." Rhodey told him.  
"Well that's a, urr, hot spot. Sounds like someone stepped in and did your job for you, huh?" Tony said, clearly smug.  
"Why do you sound out of breath, Tony?" Rhodey questioned.  
"I'm not, I was just jogging in the canyon." Tony lied again.  
"I thought you were driving."  
"Right, I was driving to the canyon where I'm going to jog."  
"You sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about?"  
"Nope!"  
"Okay good 'cause I'm staring at one right now and it's about to be blown to kingdom come." Rhodey said before I suddenly heard what sounded like planes.  
"Oh, that's my exit." Tony said before hanging up and doing a crazy barrel role, darting into another direction. The planes followed though. "Hit it." He told Jarvis, who then activated the boosters.  
"What the fuck is up with Rhodey? First he plays 20 questions and now this?!" I said, concerned, even though I knew he'd be okay.  
"Missile inbound!" Jarvis warned Tony.  
"Flares!" Tony said before he shot them backwards at the missile, which exploded, but Tony was still in the outer blast radius. He started falling.  
"Shit, Tony!" I panicked before he finally managed to activate the thrusters again and continue flying. Then, they started gunning him down.  
"Deploy flaps!" He yelled and like a harsh break, he stopped in the air, causing the planes to have to dodge out of the way. "Jarvis, call Rhodey." Tony told him, now clinging onto the bottom of a plane. "Hi Rhodey, it's me." He said when the call was picked up.  
"It's who?"  
"I'm sorry, it's me. You asked. What you were asking about is me." Tony told him.  
"No, see, this isn't a game. You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone. You understand that?" Rhodey scowled.  
"This is not a piece of equipment. I'm in it. It's a suit. It's me!" Tony confessed. Then suddenly, the plane Tony was on started rolling violently, trying to shake him off.  
"ARGH!" Tony cried out before flinging off and then smashing through the wing of the other plane.  
"Shit!" I muttered. When Tony regained himself, he saw that the pilot had ejected himself from the plane that was nose diving, but there was no parachute. "Tony, don't let him die!" I blurted out, worried. So, he zoomed towards him.  
"You've been reengaged. Evasive maneuvers are advised." Jarvis informed Tony.  
"Keep going!" Tony yelled. He finally managed to punch the capsule holding the shoot and free it, saving the man, before he quickly flew away.  
"Tony, you still there?" Rhodey asked back on the phone.  
"Hey. Thanks." Tony said sarcastically.  
"Oh, my God, you crazy son of a bitch." Rhodey sighed in relief. "You owe me a plane, y'know that?" He said as Tony laughed.  
"Yeah, well, technically he hit me. Now are you going to come by and see what I'm working on?" Tony asked.  
"No, no, no, no, no the less I know, the better. Now what am I supposed to tell the press?" Rhodey asked.  
"Training exercise. Isn't that the usual BS?" Tony suggested.  
"It's not that simple." 

Tony was finally back and the machines were trying to take the suit off him, but it was a lot less smooth this way round.  
"A-a-argh!" Tony cringed as it clearly accidentally hurt him.  
"Seriously though, you're gonna change the fucking world!" I was beaming.  
"Ow! Hey!" Tony blurted out.  
"Please try not to move, sir." Jarvis said. Then, I noticed Pepper walking through the smashed window of the workshop and walking in, in stunned silence, watching Tony's robots try and remove his armour.  
"What's going on here?" She asked, her eyes darting from me to Tony.  
"Let's face it... This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." Tony pointed out.  
"Are those bullet holes?" She whispered, scared.


	7. Obidiah Stane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate fast as we battle Obidiah Stane and his own giant Iron Man suit.

After explaining everything to Pepper, she decided to go home to figure things out. When night came, Tony took my hand and brought me to his bedroom.  
"We're sleeping together then?" I chuckled.  
"I seem to remember you saying you'd give me the best blowjob ever?" Tony smirked, sitting on the end of his bed. He was wearing a grey tank top and a pair of black sweatpants. The room was just lit up with the low glow of his arc reactor.  
"You're right. I did." I smirked.  
"Get naked for me." Tony told me, openly groping at his bulge.  
"Yes, Daddy." I said. I pulled my t-shirt up over my head, then threw it away. Then, slowly, I unbuttoned my pants and then turned around, before slowly pushed them down, giving him a nice view of my butt.  
"Ohhh fuckkk... If I wasn't so tired I'd totally be fucking you tonight." Tony sighed.  
"That's okay, Daddy." I said before slowly pushing down my boxer briefs as well, giving him a full view of my hole.  
"Can I just give it a lick?" Tony asked.  
"Of course, Daddy." I said before bending over again in front of him and backing up closer to him. Tony leaned in and gave one long lick up across my hole. I felt goosebumps run over my skin.  
"Yeaaah, now suck me off." Tony smirked before leaning back and laying on the bed.  
"Yes, Daddy." I said before reached down and taking the hem of his sweatpants and pulled them down his legs along with his boxers, letting out his already hard cock. I went down to my knees, between his legs. I wrapped my fingers around the base and then ran my tongue along the underside then watched as he shuddered.  
"Ohhhh fuuuckkk yeaaah, kid." Tony purred before I swirled my tongue around the tip, then let it fill my mouth. I felt it throb in my jaw as I went deeper and deeper. I moved my head up and down, deepthroating him to the best of my ability. I made sure to keep flicking my tongue across the tip of his cock, knowing how sensitive he was there. "Fucking hell that feels so good.." Tony groaned. I moaned around his dick, slurping at the precum, savouring the taste. Every now and then, Tony gripped my hair and forced me to take every inch and just held me there till I gagged, then let me go. It was so hot. I went and gave his balls some attention and began licking up the sweat that had gathered during his mission. I inhaled deeply, smelling his musky, sexy scent. "Fucking hell, that's it. Suck on them." Tony growled. I did so. I sucked gently on his semi hairy balls, listening to the older man's moans. Then, I went back to his cock, giving the underside one more lick before taking the whole thing into my mouth. "Fuck, Ryan, I'm close..." Tony warned me. I moaned again around his cock, encouraging him to cum inside my mouth. It had been a while since I tasted his jizz, as he'd usually finish inside my ass. Suddenly, Tony thrusted his cock upwards and forced my head down. "OH FUCK YEAH! Take it! Mmmmm fucking take it!" He moaned loudly, as he dumped his cum down my throat. My eyes watered as I tried not to gag and swallowed every drop. When he was done, his hips flopped downwards and he released my head.  
"How was that?" I asked, wiping my lips with the back of my hand.  
"I want to buy you a private jet for doing that for me." Tony half laughed as I crawled onto the bed on top of him and he pulled me into a cuddle.  
"You could make me an Iron Man suit instead?" I suggested.  
"I'll think about it." Tony chuckled. 

The next day, I was just pouring out some cereal in the kitchen, when Pepper came in.  
"I need your help." She told me.  
"You do?" I asked.  
"Tony needs me to retrieve information from Stark Industries." Pepper said, reluctantly.  
"Oh..."  
"He said to take you in case - as you're apparently an IT guy." Pepper told me.  
"Okay, sure." I shrugged. So soon, I got in a car with her and soon we were driving off to the HQ.  
"Do you think what he's doing is right?" She asked me.  
"I do." I nodded.  
"He could get himself killed." Pepper reminded me.  
"I know. But I think he'd rather die knowing he tried his best to do good, than die knowing his name was on weapons that partaked in genocide." I reasoned. She gave a sigh. "I don't want him to die either. Trust me." I promised her. 

We arrived at the company and she managed to get me a visitor's pass.  
"If anyone asks, Tony wanted you to have a tour." Pepper told me as we went up an elevator.  
"Got it." I nodded. Thankfully, the floor was quiet as we headed into Obidiah's office. We slipped in, quietly shutting the door behind us. It was a large room, with a huge window that looked out on the city. It was very spacious inside, with a few couches, a TV and a table with chairs. She went round the desk and plugged a USB stick into the computer. Text blinked on the screen for a moment saying:  
WARNING! SECURITY BREACH!  
Code started covering the screen until we were finally in.  
"You got it?" I asked her.  
"I think so." She nodded as she began downloading files. Then one appeared and it looked like the Mark 1 suit.  
"Shit.." I muttered.  
"What are you up to Obidiah?" Pepper whispered before she opened another file. It was a clip of Tony with a sack over his head, with the guards around him - some of which I recognised. They removed the sack, showing Tony's confused face. Then, she typed something in and it began translating.  
"You did not tell us that the target you paid us to kill was the great Tony Stark. As you can see, Obidiah Stane, your deception and lies will cost you dearly." One of them was saying.  
"Oh my God..." Pepper gasped.  
"The price to kill Tony Stark has just gone up." He said before Pepper continued to download files onto the drive.  
"So..." The door opened and Obidiah came in. "What are we gonna do about this, then?" He asked. "Hmm?" He asked.  
"Pepper was just giving me a tour of the company." I lied.  
"I know what you're going through." Obidiah said before opening a jar of whiskey that was on the table. The files were still downloading, and we really didn't want him to see what was on the screen. "Tony always gets the good stuff, doesn't he?" He asked, sniffing it. As he began pouring the whiskey, I quietly put the newspaper that was on the table over the keystick. Then, as he came over with a couple glasses of whiskey, Pepper quickly turned the screensaver on, subtly.  
"I was so happy when he came home, and that he had saved you. It was like we got him back from the dead. "Now I realise, well, Tony never really did come home, did he? He left a part of himself in that cave. Breaks my heart."  
"Well, he's a complicated person." Pepper reasoned.  
"He's been through a lot- we both have. I think he'll be just fine." I told him, through gritted teeth.  
"You are a very rare woman. Tony doesn't know how lucky he is." Obidiah said, staring at Pepper.  
"Thank you. Thanks." Pepper said.  
"Speaking of the devil, I think we should get back there." I half laughed diverting his attention to me as Pepper stood up and collected the USB stick with the newspaper. We both quickly headed for the door, when-  
"Is that today's paper?" Obidiah asked.  
"Yes." Pepper answered.  
"Do you mind?" He said, coming over.  
"Not at all." She said, handing it over.  
"Puzzle."  
"Of course." Pepper nodded before we left through the open door.  
"We need to get out of here. He's gonna see what we did any second." I whispered as we went round the corner. We quickly went down the stairs, trying to not look too freaked out as we carried this valuable information with us. When we came to the reception, COULSON was sat there.  
"Miss Potts? We made an appointment? Did you forget our appointment?" Coulson asked.  
"We're having it right now, come with us." I told him.  
"Right now?" He said, surprised.  
"Come with us, right now." I told him, sternly. I looked back to see Obidiah on a walkway above, staring down at us. "This is going to be the meeting of your lifetime. In your office, though." 

We went to SHIELD and showed and told them everything. They were going to help us bring Obidiah down but... When we called Tony he didn't pick up. I remembered that had to have been when Obidiah stole his arc reactor. So, Pepper rang up Rhodey instead as we were leaving the SHIELD compound and walked through their underground carpark. She told him everything and he was a bit dubious but seemed to be trusting us anyway.  
"I don't know, he's not answering his phone. Please go over there and make sure everything's okay. Thank you Rhodey." Pepper said before hanging up. "I know a shortcut." She told the group of agents that were following us, including Coulson. 

We sped down to Stark Industries again, but this time to the manufacturing warehouse. Coulson kept telling me I shouldn't be here, but I was insistent that I knew what I was getting myself in for. We arrived an Pepper used her ID card to get in.  
"It said it was in Section 16... There it is." She said before we approached a yellow door with red words saying 'SECTION 16'. Pepper tried using her card on the door but it just beeped at her.  
"It's not working. My key, it's not working." Pepper told Coulson, before he was handed a device.  
"Ooooh shit, SHIELD gadgets! Love it." I beamed.  
"Is that gonna pick the lock or something?" Pepper asked.  
"Might want to take a few steps back." He advised us. So, we backed up and soon, a small bang went off as it exploded the lock. We came down the stairs and through another door, which opened up to a large, dark room. The agents took their guns out. We walked through, past cables and machines. It was quite a maze. We came over to find what looked like the Mark 1 suit.  
"Looks like you were right. He was building a suit." Coulson said.  
"That's the suit Tony used to save me." I muttered.  
"I thought it'd be bigger." Pepper admitted. I turned around to see lose cables dangling and I could hear heavy movement. Goosebumps ran over my skin at the eerie atmosphere. Agents began splitting up, to try and find Obidiah. I was looking around when suddenly, behind me, I heard the chains moving. I turned around and looked into the darkness, before two rectangular eyes lit up.  
"Fuck." I muttered as they raised higher and higher. "RUN!" I yelled before bolting off. Pepper and I began running as the agents tried to shoot at it, meanwhile it was CHASING us! We managed to semi get away, coming out to the front of the building. Pepper rang up her boss through her Bluetooth .  
"Pepper-"  
"TONY! Tony are you okay?!" She asked.  
"I'm fine. How are-"  
"Obidiah, he's gone insane!" Pepper told him.  
"I know, is Ryan with you?" Tony said, concerned.  
"I'm here!" I called out.  
"Okay, Listen, you'd better get out of there." Tony told us.  
"He built a suit."  
"Get out of there right now!" Tony yelled before suddenly, the ground began shaking and crumbling.  
"Shit..." I muttered. We turned around to see Obidiah in the huge suit, bursting its way through the ground, emerging. Soon, he was towering over us.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He growled, turning his robotic hand into a fist, before aiming it at us. Attached to it was like a mini gun, that soon began warming up to fire.

"STAAAAANE!" Tony's voice yelled. Distracted, he looked up, before FUCKING IRON MAN cake at him like a tiny meteor. Pepper and I flew backwards at the impact before us and when we looked up, they were both gone.  
"What the fuck just happened?" I asked.  
"I don't know." Pepper cried, clearly terrified. Then soon, we heard a loud explosion and saw a small firey cloud peak over the company's wall. Then, soon, we watched as Tony began flying upwards, soon followed by Obidiah, who took off like a rocket. We watched as they both tore through the night sky, going higher and higher. Then... Obidiah fell. He hurtled down and we watched as the giant robot fell behind the building.  
"TONY!" Pepper suddenly blurted out, hands on her Bluetooth - they were talking again.. "Oh my God, are you okay?" Suddenly, we heard a loud thud coming from the roof of the building.  
"It's not over." I told Pepper. Suddenly, flares came shooting out from the top of the building. It was really hard to tell what was going on other than Tony and Obidiah were fighting on the rooftop.  
"Tony!" Pepper suddenly blurted out again. "Oh, o-okay." She said before passing me the Bluetooth.  
"Ryan, this isn't working. We need to overload the reactor and blast the roof." Tony told me in a hushed tone, clearly hiding from Obidiah on the roof.  
"Urrr... Okay."  
"You're going to do it." He said. "Go to the central console, open up all the circuits." Tony instructed me. "When I clear the roof, I'll let you know. You're going to hit the master bypass button. It's going to fry everything up here." Tony informed me.  
"Yes, sir." I said, walking through the smashed door frames, where the floor was covered in shards of glass. Pepper followed. "I'm going in, now." I told him.  
"Make sure you wait till I clear the roof. I'll buy you some time." Tony said before I came to a set of levers. I began pulling them down as Pepper watched. Then, I came to the main control panel that faced the huge arc reactor, which was lit up in an electric blue. I began hitting buttons, while the two fought near the glass ceiling above me. I was turning knobs when I saw Tony get tossed onto the glass above me. He was missing his face and hand pieces. The Iron Man head was then thrown onto the ceiling as well. I began hitting more buttons until I was ready. A flipped up a panel where a red button was.  
"It's ready, Tony. Get off the roof." I told him. Then, suddenly, Obidiah began shooting at Tony from above and ended up smashing the ceiling above me, causing Tony to fall but catch the glass framework. Meanwhile, bullets were flying past me and Pepper, who cried out. Fine glass shards were raining down.  
"TONYY!!" Pepper cried out, seeing him dangle on the roof's framework.  
"How ironic, Tony! Trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it it's best one!" Obidiah yelled out.  
"RYAN!" Tony yelled down to me.  
"And now I'm going to kill you with it!" Obidiah declared. Then, we heard a missile shoot and explode near Tony in the ceiling. "You ripped out my targeting system!"  
"TIME TO HIT THE BUTTON!" Tony yelled.  
"You told me not to!" I shouted up, unsure before we heard another missile explode.  
"JUST DO IT!" Tony commanded.  
"NO, YOU'LL DIE!" Pepper cried. Another shot fired, causing Tony to slip down, now only holding on with one hand.  
"PUSH IT!" So, I did it. I smashed my hand into the button, before Pepper and I ran out of the warehouse, as electrical charges began shooting out of the huge arc reactor. It began pulling upwards before emitting a huge charge of energy towards Tony and Obidiah. We heard Obidiah scream as we ran beam out, then saw a huge beam of bright energy shoot into the clouds. Then, it disappeared in a loud thunderclap-like sound. We noticed that Obidiah in the massive suit slowly began falling downwards, hitting shit on the way towards the reactor.  
"RUN!" I yelled to Pepper before we quickly sprinted away. Soon enough, the suit fell into it, causing a huge, violent explosion.


	8. “I Am Iron Man.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Tony enjoy one more night together...

We were with Tony, in his 'dressing room'. He had a small bandage on his noise as he was reading a newspaper. On the front was a picture of Iron Man with the headline WHO IS IRON MAN? Pepper was applying makeup to Tony as we waited for him to be called up to the podium to speak about the 'robotics incident' at Stark Industries.  
"Iron Man. Gotta admit that's a catchy name." Tony said. "I mean, it's not totally accurate. The suits a gold-titanium alloy but it's kind of evocative, the imagery, anyway."  
"I like it." I smiled.  
"Here's your alibi." Coulson said, coming over with cue cards.  
"Okay." Tony said, taking them.  
"You were on your yacht. We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night, and sworn statements from 50 of your guests." Coulson explained.  
"See, I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Pepper and me alone on the island." Tony suggested before Pepper peeled off the nose bandage.  
"That's not what happened." Coulson shook his head.  
"Alright."  
"Just read it word for word."  
"There's nothing about Stane, here." Tony frowned.  
"That's being handled. He's on vacation. Small aircraft have such a poor safety record." Coulson answered.  
"But what about the whole cover story that it's a bodyguard? He's my... I mean, is that... That's kind of flimsy, don't you think?" Tony asked, disappointed, looking at me.  
"I still say we should tell the world he got captured and killed by Raza." I scoffed.  
"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr Stark." Coulson smiled. "Just stick to the official statement and soon, this will all be behind you." He said. "You've got 90 seconds." Coulson said. "Ryan, can I speak to you?" He took me to the side, as Pepper and Tony spoke to each other. "You were good back there."  
"Urrr... I didn't really do much." I half laughed.  
"You were able to make tough decisions. You nearly sacrificed Tony's life for the greater good. And Tony said how you're a good fighter. If you ever want to train to become a Shield Agent..?" He asked.  
"Ahaha oh my God, that's the most badass shit I've ever heard!" I beamed. "But um... I don't think I'm 'spy material'." I said. "But thank you for being there for Tony and Pepper."  
"It's what we do. And if you ever change your mind..?" Coulson said.  
"I'll definitely give you a call." I assured him. Then, he walked away.  
"Let's get this show on the road." Pepper smiled, taking Tony's blazer.  
"Y'know it's actually not that bad. Even I don't think I'm Iron Man." Tony said, sarcastically.  
"You're not Iron Man." Pepper said as he put the blazer on.  
"Am so." Tony said, smug.  
"You're not."  
"Alright, suit yourself." 

I went out into the audience as they awaited Tony Stark at the podium. Rhodey was there, finishing his speech.  
"And now, Mr Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions. Thank you." Rhodey said before walking off the stage. People murmured and took photos as Tony walked onto the platform, then went behind the podium. Rhodey stood nearby.  
"Been a while since I was in front of you." Tony began. "I figure I'll stick to cards this time." He said and people chuckled. "There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..."  
"I'm sorry, Mr Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared despite the fact that you..." A reporter spoke up.  
"I know it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero." Tony cut her off.  
"I never said you were a superhero." The reporter said.  
"Didn't?"  
"Mmhmm."  
"Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects - all the mistakes I've made. Largely public." Tony rambled before Rhodey leaned in and whispered something to him. Tony held up the cards... "The truth is... I am Iron Man." The crowd around me shot to their feet and were shouting out questions.

That night, Tony and I were sharing his bed. Tony saying 'I Am Iron Man' had gone completely viral and the whole world was talking about it. We went home shortly afterwards, to avoid answering any further questions.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked him.  
"Excited." Tony admitted.  
"Yeah?"  
"The adrenaline was crazy. And I'm a fucking superhero, it's awesome." Tony said with a grin before rolling to face me. "So why didn't you say yes to becoming an Agent? I think it would suit you." Tony admitted.  
"Eh, maybe another time." I shrugged. "In the meantime, I'll just keep sleeping with Iron Man." I said with a smirk, rolling to face him as well. He was lit up from just the pale blue light of his arc reactor.  
"Yeah? That's better than being an agent, huh?" Tony chuckled. I rolled on top of him - we were both naked - and looked down at him.  
"You have no idea." I whispered before I pressed my lips against his. 

Tony smirked into my lips as he wrapped his arms around my lower back as we began making out. We could feel each other's dicks harden as we rutted our hips together. Tony hands travelled lower and groped my ass, spreading my cheeks as our tongues played with each other. Then, I felt a finger gently begin massaging my hole.  
"Ohh-oh-oh-ohhh fuck..." I shuddered, burying my face into his neck.  
"You like that, kid?" Tony smirked, continuing to tease my hole with his dry finger.  
"I do, Daddy..." I said, before I felt his finger begin to push its way inside. "Mmmmmm fuck..." I hissed.  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, kid." Tony whispered into my ear as his dry finger began gently fucking me.  
"I want that so badly, Daddy. I need it..." I whimpered.  
"You'd better get Daddy's dick nice and wet then." Tony told me.  
"Okay, Daddy." I said. He took his finger out and I went to climb down his body beneath the sheets, when he stopped me.  
"Actually, give me your ass as well." He told me, pushing the sheets aside. So, I rotated my body around, so my ass was in his face and his dick was in mine. Just as I wrapped my lips around the head of his shaft, Tony parted my ass cheeks and pushed his tongue inside me. My head began bobbing up and down as Tony's tongue was licking me out. We were both moaning into each other's bodies as we felt the other pleasuring us. "Fuck, Ryan, your blowjobs are mind blowing." Tony grunted into my ass.  
"You eating my ass out feels fucking mind blowing... Can I fucking ride you now?" I whimpered in between flicking my tongue across his tip.  
"I won't stop you." Tony scoffed.

I turned around so I could face him, then hovered my ass over his dick.  
"You don't want lube?" Tony asked.  
"Nah, fuck it. We didn't need it in the caves, did we?" I smirked before lowering myself, slowly feeling his cock fill me up.  
"Ohhhh fuckkk..." Tony purred, watching me go all the way down till I could feel every inch inside me.  
"Your dick feels so fucking good, Daddy..." I muttered. I began bouncing my hips up and down, feeling Tony's shaft slowly fuck me.  
"Yeaaaah, that's it, kid..." Tony groaned, watching me fuck myself on his hard cock. I tried going faster as Tony started thrusting upwards, meeting my ass halfway. "Yeah, fuck yourself on me! Fucking take it!" Tony grunted.  
"Arrghhh I fucking love it, Daddy!" I whimpered before leaning down and crashing our lips together. Tony's hands gripped my hair as we forcefully made out, while he thrust up fast and hard into me, making me moan into his mouth. 

After a few more minutes of our lips bashing together, Tony suddenly rolled us around so he was on top.  
"This is the part where I fuck you so hard." Tony told me as I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
"Oh, do it, Daddy!" I muttered before he snapped his hips into me. "Oh fuck!" I winced.  
"Yeah, moan for me." Tony growled, as he started fucking me hard and fast, pounding into me.  
"Awwwh fuuuckkk! Mmmmm, fuck me Daddy!" I moaned loudly, digging my nails into his back as our sweaty bodies fucked.  
"Yeaaah, take it! Your ass feels so fucking good!" Tony said in a deep, lustful voice, before spanking my ass.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Daddy! Ohhh fuck!" I moaned, writhing underneath him. He was smashing into me, his cock directly hitting my prostate with every thrust. Words were no longer coming out of my mouth - it was just noise.  
"Fuck! Fuck, I'm gonna cum inside you!" Tony grunted.  
"Argh fuck!" I blurted out, arching my back and already shooting my own load all over me. I couldn't find the words to tell him my untouched cock was gonna cum, from the sheer intensity of his fucking.  
"Oh shit!! Mmmmm fuck! Yeah, take it!" Tony grunted as he unloaded inside me.  
"Oh fuck yeaaah." I groaned, feeling him fill me up. When Tony was finished, he pulled out and his sweaty body collapsed onto mine. We both laid there, panting.  
"Shit, Ryan. I'm so glad you're in my life." Tony sighed.  
"Me too, Tony. Me too." I smiled, holding him close.  
"Mr Stark. There appears to be an intruder in your house." Jarvis suddenly said.  
"What?" Tony frowned, looking up. 

Tony put on a shirt and some pyjama bottoms while I put on the dressing gown and boxers. We slowly crept downstairs, looking for the intruder. Then, soon, we found a figure at the large window in the living room, behind the couch. It took everything in my body to not SCREAM.  
"'I am Iron Man'. You think you're the only superhero in the world?" Nick asked before turning around. "Mr Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."  
"Who the hell are you?" Tony asked as Fury walked into the light, revealing his badass eyepatch.  
"Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD." He told us. "I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative." Just as goosebumps ran over my skin, the living room around me melted away. I found myself being plunged into darkness...


	9. Back To Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan’s sent back to reality, much to his dismay.

I found myself beginning to panic before soon, a square light turned on above me. I was back in the elevator. It took me a moment to realise I was back... The elevator doors opened and I found myself on a floor of the office building I worked in.  
"Shit..." I sighed. I really didn't want to come back. 

I was pretty shattered by the end of the day. I was supposed to have gone to bed, then suddenly I had a full day of work - not to mention my ass was still sore and filled with Tony's cum. Not only that, but I left behind Tony, Pepper and Rhodey. Did I just disappear on them? Do they have any idea where I've gone? Or was it completely inconsequential because it was supposed to be a fucking movie? What the hell was doing this to me? Why was I being transported into movies? And why did I enjoy it so much? I mean, yeah I was tortured by terrorists, but I gained intimate friendships and fuck buddies? Plus, being a hero was kinda fun... 

I arrived at the apartment and came inside to find Luke in the living room with his hand down his pants.  
"Dude, seriously!" I scoffed.  
"Shit! Sorry!! Sorry!" Like panicked.  
"I'm taking a nap, don't you dare disturb me." I told him before going into my room. Then I saw it... On my bedside table was a fucking arc reactor! It had a dim glow to it. "Wow..." I muttered. How was this possible? I picked it up and had a look. It was the real thing. I was holding impossible science. "If this keeps happening I'm gonna run out of hiding places." I sighed before popping it in the drawer. I crashed into bed and quickly fell asleep, knowing I'd miss Tony as much as I was missing Steve.


End file.
